


선배의 말을 잘 들어야 하는 이유

by howweusedtobe



Category: DC Comics, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Barebacking, Blood and Gore, Boypussy, M/M, Multi, Other, Zoophilia, beastiality
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: 시네스트로의 충고를 무시하고 제멋대로 행동하던 할 조던은 큰 대가를 치르게 된다. 물론 자신의 몸으로....





	1. Chapter 1

할이 혼자서 그곳에 가게 되었다는 말을 꺼냈을 때, 시네스트로는 비릿하게 웃으며 한 가지 조언을 해주었어. 조던, 절대 그곳에서는 사람을 구하지 마라. 그리고 할은 보란듯이 그 말을 비웃었지. 사람을 구하지 말라고? 신은 대체 그린랜턴이 뭐라고 생각하는 거야. 할의 대답을 들은 시네스트로는 그 찝찝한 미소를 거두지 않은 채 고개만 짧게 까딱이곤 사라졌고, 할은 한발 늦게서야 비로소 시네스트로의 말이 무슨 뜻이었는지 알아차렸어. 넘어져 울고 있는 아이를 일으켜세우기 위해 땅에 내려선 순간 땅이 갈라졌거든. 그러니까, 아이는 사람을 유인하기 위한 미끼일 뿐이었고 할이 땅이라고 생각했던 건 아가리를 다물고 있는 괴물의 입이었지. 

제기랄. 할은 욕을 내뱉으면서 날아올랐지만 곧 끈끈한 뭔가에 의해 발목이 붙들렸지. 괴물은 무서운 기세로 할을 끌어당겼어. 반지의 날아가는 힘으론 어림도 없었지. 지독한 입냄새를 맡으며 할은 발목의 혀를 끊어버리기 위해 커다란 전기톱을 만들어내 혀에 가져다댔지. 하지만 혀는 잘리지 않았어. 아예 날이 들어가지도 않았지. 괴물은 할이 벗어나려고 발버둥칠수록 오히려 기세등등해져 몇 갈래나 되는 다른 혓바닥들을 내밀어 할의 다른 발목과 손목을 붙들었지. 당황한 할은 반지에게 대체 어찌된 일인지 급하게 물었어. 방전되기라도 한듯 그새 배터리가 0.1%밖에 안 남은 반지는 꺼지기 직전에 힘없는 목소리로 괴물은 생물체의 의지력을 섭취해 살아가는 동물이란 걸 알려주었지. 제기랄. 할은 두번째로 욕을 했어. 그렇다면 대체 어떻게 나가야 하지? 괴물은 입을 닫아버렸고 할은 먹잇감을 파악할 생각이기라도 한듯 자신의 몸 구석구석을 햝아오는 혓바닥들과 함께 남았지.

혓바닥의 감촉은 옷 위로도 끔찍하기 짝이 없었어. 빨판처럼 옷을 잡아당기듯 달라붙으면서 그 밑에 있는 사지를 압박했지. 할은 맨몸으로라도 벗어나보기 위해 주먹질을 했지만 허공을 스칠 뿐이었어. 혓바닥을 떼어내기엔 할의 악력이 부족했지. 괴물은 할을 놀리기라도 하듯 할이 무얼 하든 가만히 내버려뒀어. 의지력을 먹고 산다는 말이 가짜는 아니었는지 그러고 있어도 할의 몸을 조이는 힘은 점점 세졌지만 말이야. 나중엔 진짜로 손목 발목이 아작나버릴 정도가 되어서, 할은 비명을 지르며 몸에서 힘을 뺄 수밖에 없었어. 그즈음엔 할의 옷가지들은 이미 괴물의 다른 혓바닥들에 의해 잘게 찢어져 제 구실조차 못하고 있었지. 아, 안돼! 제 운명을 예감한 할은 눈을 질끈 감았어.

좀 더 얇고 부드러운 혓바닥이 할의 몸을 뱀처럼 구불텅대며 기어갔어. 녀석은 기분나쁜 액을 뱉어내 할의 몸에 골고루 뿌렸어. 아으... 할은 

아 귀찮다

혓바닥 두 개가 할의 몸 속울 입에서 끝까지, 끝에서 입까지 교차로 들어가며 액을 뿌리고 스며들 때까지 기다림. 토기운. 헛구역질 하는데도 안 봐주고 계속 들어가서 꺽꺽거리고 난리남. 끝에서 들어가는 애는 돌기가 있어 할의 스팟을 건드려서 괴롭게 만듦. 거기다 되게 느리게 들어가고 꼼꼼하게 액을 뿌려서 반대쪽 끝까지 나오는데 며칠씩 걸리는데 할은 캄캄한 곳에 있어 시간의 흐름도 모르니까 억겁의 시간처럼 느껴짐. 나중엔 지쳐서 걍 고개 푹 숙이고 꿈틀대기만 함. 웃긴건 먹지도 못했는데 배가 고프지 않다는 것. 할은 어렴풋이 이녀석이 분비하는 액체가 몸을 분자단위로 바꾸고 있다는 걸 깨닫지만 저항할 기력이 없어 맥없이 당할 수밖에 없음. 이젠 이전보다 한층 민감해진 감각때문에 며칠씩 쉬지않고 계속된 오르1가즘 때문에라도 괴로워 미칠 것 같았거든. 결국 반대쪽 끝으로 나오고야만 혓바닥은 또다시 느린 속도로 원래 들어갔던 입구로 나오기 시작했고 할은 차라리 미쳐버리고 싶을 정도의 시간을 또 다시 고통받음. 그리고 소화기에서 빠져나간 혓바닥은 이번엔 할의 양쪽 콧구멍을 통해 폐로 들어가고 귓구멍 ㅇㄷ 등등 온몸의 구멍을 파고들며 할을 그 액체에 절여버림. 웃긴건 일단 소화기가 작살나고 나자 할은 배고픔을 느낄 수 없었고 폐가 작살나자 숨을 쉬어야 한다는 생각조차 들지 않았음. 사실상 할에게 온전히 남은 감각은 쾌감과 촉각 뿐이었지. 그리고 먹거나 숨을 쉬지 않고도 살 수 있게 됨. 

들어가는 음식물이 없으니 요1도도 정1액을 뱉는 용도로만 쓰이게 될 때에서야 괴물은 할을 놔줬음. 이미 정신이 반쯤 나간 할은 움직일 생각조차 하지 못하고 힘없이 괴물의 목구멍으로 떨어짐. 그렇게 꿈틀대는 목구멍을 따라 위로 이동하자 할은 이제 아예 그 액체에 빠짐. 그제서야 할은 이게 놈의 소화액이고, 놈이 의지력을 좀 더 효율적으로 흡수할 수 있게 하면서 살고자 하는 의지가 있는 한 절대 죽지 않는 몸으로 바꿔버린다는 걸 깨달음. 그리고 할은 절대 죽을 생각이 없었으니 괴물은 사실상 무한동력을 얻은 셈임. 할은 소화액 속에서 현실 시간으로 반 년을 보냈음. 할의 체감시간으로는 십 년이었지.

\--

아무것도 할 수 없는 공간 속에서 서서히 본다는 감각은 어떤 것이었는지 숨은 어떻게 쉬는 거였는지 이곳에 오기 직전에 먹은 푸딩은 어떤 맛이었는지를 잊으며, 왜 굳이 살기 위해 노력해야만 하는 건지도 의문스러워질 무렵, 할은 신상에 중대한 변화를 겪게 됨. 어느 날 부터인가 벽이 점점 얇아지고 소화액에 불순물이 들어오기 시작하더니 결국 벽이 완전히 녹아버리고 희미하게 푸르스름한 빛이 들어오기 시작한 거임. 호수만한 대왕 슬라임이 할을 삼킨 고기를 다시 삼킨 뒤 완전히 녹여버린 거얐지만 할이 그걸 알 리가 없었지. 할이 인지할 수 있는 건 눈을 뜰 수 없을 정도로 밝은 빛과 예전에 괴물이 그랬던 것처럼 또다시 제 몸 안으로 밀려들어오는 젤같은 액체류 뿐이었음. 

할은 완전히 놈 안에 들어있었고, 거의 밑바닥에 있었기 때문에 해엄쳐서 벗어날 수도 없었어. 거기다 놈은 점성을 마음대로 조절할 수 있는지 할이 움직이려고 하면 주위 액체를 콘크리트정도로 단단하게 굳혀 할이 절대 움직일 수 없게 했지. 할은 촉수라도 되는 것처럼 제 입과 뒤로 들어오는 액체의 감각에 눈물을 흘리며 몸부림쳤음. 이젠, 이젠 안 될 것 같았음. 그런 감각을 두번씩 버텨낼 정신력은 이제 남아있지 않았음. 그런데 이 놈은 자꾸만 할의 뒤쪽 내벽을 확장시키며 왕복 운동까지 하잖아. 비명을 지를 수 없는 할은 입을 더욱 크게 벌리며 괴로워 허벅지를 달달 떨었음. 

싫어.

제발 그만해. 

할은 중간중간 이성이 돌아올 때마다 그렇게 빌며 고개를 흔들었음. 그 사이 놈은 손목 정도 굵기로 할의 뒤를 후벼파고 있었지. 마치 괴물이 할의 안에 뱉은 액을 모두 햝아먹어버리겠다는 듯이 말이야. 힉, 앗, 아, 할은 소리조차 낼 수 없는 입으로 나오지 않는 소리를 내뱉었고 한계까지 늘어난 내벽이 정말로 아파 엉엉 울었음. 이미 예전 할의 인격따윈 남아있지 않은 터라 그걸로 상할 자존심도 없었지. 액체는 교활하게도 조금씩 전진하며 액을 빨아먹다 끝까지 물러났고, 구멍 끝에서부터 단숨에 좀 더 안까지 전진하며 쳐올렸어. 그것만으로 부족한지 액이 요1도로도 스며들었을 때 할은 차라리 내 몸을 잘게 찢어달라고 애원했지. 물론 할의 생각을 읽을 수 없는 녀석은 할이 몸부림치면 칠수록 더욱 거칠게 나왔고 며칠 뒤 할의 요1도는 이제 손가락 굵기정도는 우습게 받아들일 수 있게 되었음. 뒤를 파고들던 액체는 이제 소장 어디쯤을 지나는 게 아닌가 싶었지. 괴물의 소화액과 슬라임의 액체가 만나면 인간의 몸을 영구히 흥분하게 만드는 물질을 내뱉기라도 하는지 할은 그렇게 질리도록 몸이 후벼파졌는데도 아직도 처음인 것처럼 느끼고 있었지. 거기다가 점점 강해지기만 해서 할은 도저히 이성을 잡을 수가 없었지. 할은 그렇게 미쳐가고 있었음.

슬라임이 할의 액기스를 쪽쪽 빨아먹는 데에는 일주일이 걸렸고 아직도 빛에 적응하지 못해 눈을 계속 감고만 있는 할에게는 아마도 반 년의 시간이 흘렀음. 그동안 할은 자기가 누구였는지 뭘 하기 위해 이곳에 왔는지같은 가장 기본적인 자아관념마저 파괴되어 있는 상태였고, 뒤에서 느껴지는 쾌감으로만 존재하는 미생물만도 못한 존재가 되어 있었지.

그런 할을 처음으로 움직이게 한 건, 귀를 통해 뇌혈관으로 파고든 액체가 실수로 할의 기억을 건드렸을 때였음. 할은 빛나는 초록빛을 봤어. 이젠 무엇이었는지도 알 수 없는 빨간 형체가 그것을 쏘며 뭐라고 소리를 질렀지.

조던.

분명 그것은 그렇게 말했어.

순간 할은 각성해 발길질과 주먹질을 하며 위를 향해 올라가기 시작했음. 뭐가 뭔지 하나도 알 순 없었지만 여기서 죽어선 안된다는 것 하나는 확실했어. 할이 도망가자 이제 볼장 다 본 슬라임은 체액의 성분을 산으로 바꾸어 할을 녹여버리기 시작했음. 피부가 타들어가고 끔찍한 고통이 느껴졌지만 할은 멈추지 않았지. 어차피 괴물의 소화액이 몸을 영구히 바꿔버렸기 때문에 피부 정도는 금세 아물었음. 가장 기초적인 방향감각도 없으면서 할은 무작정 발길질을 해댔고 결국 괴물의 살갖 끝부분에 도착했음. 산은 점점 강해졌음. 할은 그동안 깎지 않아 잔뜩 길어진 손톱으로 피부를 긁어댔지. 피부가 녹아들어가 얇은 부분인 입술이며 눈꺼풀이 완전히 없어졌음. 손톱도 다 부식되고 부러져 슬라임의 내벽 안쪽에 꽂혔지. 그럼에도 할은 멈추지 않았음. 내벽은 점점 더 얇아졌고 그러면서 할의 시력을 밝은 빛으로부터 안전하게 보호하던 기능도 점점 사라졌음. 밝은 빛과 산으로 인해 결국 할은 실명했지. 그때쯤이면 이미 할의 손이나 코같은 뾰족한 부위는 이미 다 녹아버리고 없었어. 할은 여전히 몸부림치고 있었지. 골이 녹아 뇌마저 없어져버릴 것만 같았을 때, 슬라임의 벽이 찢어졌고 할은 바닥으로 굴러떨어졌음. 할은 정신을 잃었지.

다시 정신이 들었을 땐, 개 서너 마리가 할의 몸과 뒤를 불길하게 햝고 있었고 할의 몸은 완전하게 아문 상태였음. 시력이 돌아온 것을 확인한 할은 참 오랜만에 눈을 깜빡였지. 몸을 일으키려고 하자 개가 손가락을 물어뜯는 소름돋는 감각이 생생하게 느껴지는 걸로 보아 감각도 멀쩡한 모양이었음, 적어도 필요한 만큼은 말이지. 그러나 할은 자아가 있는 인간이라기 보다는 욕구에 의해 움직이는 동물에 가까운 상태였고 따라서 어떠한 도덕관념도 없었기에, 개가 제 뒤를 햝다가 나중엔 제 ㅅㄱ까지 들이미는 걸 아무 생각 없이 방치했음. 반항하느라 아프게 되느니 차라리 기분 좋은 게 낫다는 생각이나 하면서 말이야.

\--

그리고 그맘때쯤 시네스트로는 섹터 2814에서 후임을 찾기 위해 날아가는 반지 하나를 낚아채 가두었음. 제가 멍청해진 게 아니라면, 형편없이 녹아버리긴 했지만 분명 아빈이 직접 물려준, 바보같은 제 제자놈의 반지였지.


	2. Chapter 2

\---2---

 

물고기와 슬라임에게 먹힌 상태로 혼자 거의 일 년 가까이를 보낸 할의 몸은 완전히 달라져 있었어. 먹지 않아도 살 수 있었고 심지어 숨쉬는 것도 필요 없었지. 의지력으로 작동하게 된 몸은 그것만 있으면 어디서 어떤 상태가 되든 살아날 수 있었거든. 무엇보다 할의 몸에서는 이제 온통 다른 생물체들에겐 너무나 달콤하게 느껴지는 향이 풍겼어. 남을 홀리고 성욕을 불러일으키며 내장을 파먹고 싶게 만드는 향이었지. 이런 꼴이 되기까지 이성과 자아가 철저하게 파괴된 할은 그 사실을 몰랐고, 안다고 해도 신경쓰지 않았어. 일단 뭔가가 자신에게 관심을 보인다는 것 자체가 좋았을 뿐더러 그것들이 하는 짓은 할의 기분을 좋아지게 만들었거든. 단단한 것이 제 안을 팽창시키며 스팟을 뭉근하게 누르는 감각은 할이 더이상 기억할 수 없는 뭔가에 대한 환상마저 불러일으켰지. 분명 붉은 듯한.... 그런 느낌이 들 때면 할은 자기도 모르게 눈물을 줄줄 흘리며 정신없이 또 다른 생명체를 찾아 향을 강하게 풍기며 썩은 고깃덩이리처럼 그들을 유혹했어. 

하지만 아무리 찾아헤메도 할이 생각하는 그 빨간 것은 그곳에 없었지. 

 

\---

 

보통 반지가 후임자를 찾는 건 그가 죽었을 때인 건 시네스트로도 잘 알아. 그런 풍경은 질리도록 봐왔으니까. 하지만 시네스트로는 반지가 주인을 거부하는 근본적인 원인은 죽음이 아니란 것도 알고 있었지. 반지는 기본적으로 원래 주인이 반지의 자격을 잃어버렸을 때에 새 사람을 찾게 되어 있었어. 그러니 시네스트로가 후임을 찾아 우주를 배회하는 할의 반지를 봤다고 해서 할이 죽었으리란 법은 없는 거였지. 시네스트로의 말을 들은 킬로웍은 슬픈 표정을 지었고 멀찍이 떨어진 곳에 있던 할의 후임 가이는 콧방귀를 뀌었어. 

그러나 반지 시스템에 일시적으로 착오가 생긴 것일 뿐, 조던은 틀림없이 살아있었어. 

커피를 다 마신 시네스트로는 작별인사도 없이 카페테리아를 떠버렸어. 킬로웍은 고개를 저으며 신참인 듯한 놈에게 아까 그 검은 음료가 뭔지 아냐고, 조던이 녀석에게 가르쳐준 지구 특산품이라고 묻지도 않은 말을 해줬지.

 

\---

 

아, 아으, 앗, 아, 아, 흣, ㅎ, 흐으.....

바닥에 엎어진 할은 풀을 손에 잡히는 대로 쥐어 뜯었어. 흙바닥에 이마가 바벼지고 다물리지 않는 입엔 풀줄기가 한두 가닥씩 들어갔다 나오는 대신 교성이 튀어나왔지. 거대한 떡정벌레는 입으로 할의 목을 물어뜯다시피 쥐고는 산란관을 계속해서 뒤에 쑤셔박았어. 그 생경하고 날카롭고 울퉁불퉁한 것은 할을 끊임없이 자극했지. 한 번에 적당한 자리를 찾지 못한듯, 벌레는 할의 뒤를 더듬으며 그 옆을, 앞을, 뒤를 연달아 찔렀어. 그럴 때마다 할은 억눌린 신음소리를 토해내며 몸을 더욱 둥글게 말았어. 그만큼 할의 안에서 빠져나가게 된 벌레는 배를 접으며 할의 안에 더 깊숙히 관을 쳐넣었지. 잔뜩 흥분한 할의 뒤는 그걸 부수어버리겠다는 듯 잔뜩 조여댔고 녀석은 어느순간부터 날갯짓을 하기 시작했지. 귀가 멀어버릴 듯한 소리가 났어. 그걸 신호로 놈은 여섯 개의 다리로 할의 몸을 만져대기 시작했지. 딱딱한 벌레다리가 가슴이며 등이나 팔을 건드리는 감촉에 할은 소름이 돋아 척추골을 타고 끝까지 쾌감을 밀어보내며 몸을 경직시켰어. 마침내 적당한 곳을 찾은 벌레는 할의 안쪽에 알을 낳기 시작했지. 하나, 둘, 셋, 넷, 다섯, 여섯, 일곱. 벌레는 제법 안쪽에서부터 시작했지만 그정도를 넣는 게 고작이었지. 거대 벌레의 것 답게 알은 성인 남성의 주먹보다도 컸어. 압박감에 할은 덜덜 떨며 손을 뻗어 배에 손을 얹었지. 마른 배 위로 그것들이 만져졌어. 할은 헛구역질을 했어. 배를 있는 힘껏 내리치며 그걸 밀어내기 위해 뒤에 힘을 줬지. 돌만큼이나 딱딱한듯한 알들은 꿈쩍도 하지 않았어. 몇 시간이고 몸부림치다 탈진한 할이 바닥에 쓰러지자 벌레는 날갯짓을 더욱 크게 하며 날아가 사라져버렸어. 

그것이 완전히 가버린 걸 확인한 뒤 할은 덜덜 떨리는 손을 뒤로 가져갔어. 손으로 끄집어내려는 생각이었지만 이미 빈틈없이 맞물린 구멍은 손톱조차 들어갈 수 없을 정도로 빡빡했지. 이래서야, 정말로 안에서 부화해버릴거야. 꿈틀대는 통통한 벌레들이 껍질을 깨고 부화해 내장을 긁어대는 상상을 하던 할은 이마를 땅에 몇 번 더 내리치고는 힘을 쥐어 짜내 몸을 일으켰지. 더 크고 단단한 걸 알에 넣으면 알이 깨질지도 몰라. 말도 안되는 해결책을 찾은 할은 멍한 눈으로 주위를 두리번거렸어. 큰 동물을 쉽게 찾을 수 있는 초원쪽으로 발을 내딛은 할은 몇 걸음을 걷기도 전에 도로 바닥에 무릎꿇었지.

아흐으으으으으으,

할이 걸으며 전달하는 충격에서인지 뭔지 알들은 할이 발을 뗄 때마다 제 자리를 지키기 위해 진동했어. 그걸론 몸을 고정하기 역부족이라 앞으로 더 들어갔다 떨어지며 자기들끼리 부딪쳐댔지. 알 일곱 개가 그렇게 제멋대로 움직이며 ㅈㄹㅅ을 누르는 감각에 할은 앞을 제대로 볼 수도 없었어. 

응, 앗, 그, 그흐으으, ㄱ, 만...!

할은 할조차도 알아들을 수 없는 말로 울부짖었어. 하지만 그걸론 그 감각을 멈출 수 없었으니까 결국 또다시 몸을 일으켜 걸어야만 했지. 할은 무릎이 까지고 멍들도록 넘어졌다 일어나길 반복했어. 나중엔 다리에 힘도 들어가지 않아 그나마 멀쩡한 팔과 허리힘으로 기어갔지. 허리를 말았다가 펼 때마다 알은 조금씩 안쪽으로 들어갔고 어느새 길다란 것이 제 끝으로 들어가 입으로 튀어나왔던 것을 기억해낸 할은 또 그렇게 될 것만 같아 공포에 사로잡혀 엉엉 울었어. 얼굴은 눈물과 흙범벅이 된지 오래였지. 마침내 양지바른 한 곳에 멈춘 할은 이래선 끝이 없을 거라는 걸 깨달았어. 알을 빼내는 법은 단 하나, 배를 가르고 직접 끄집어내는 것뿐이었지. 할은 있는 힘껏 몸을 뒤집었어. 환한 대낮이었지. 하늘엔 아까전부터 할을 따라온 독수리 한 마리가 태양 근처를 날고 있었어. 빛이 눈부셔 할은 하늘을 바로 보지 못하고 손을 뻗어 그림자를 드리웠지. 그게 신호라도 된다는 듯 독수리가 날카롭게 울부짖으며 할을 향해 수직낙하했어. 단번에 할의 배에 발톱을 꽂아넣은 녀석은 부리로 할의 가슴을 쪼아먹으며 발로는 배를 갈기갈기 찢었어. 할은 비명도 지를 수 없었지. 그 대신 할은 제 볼을 손으로 긁어댔어. 아주 아팠으니까 볼은 금세 피로 물들었지. 한참을 뒤진 후에야 아까 전부터 노라고 있언알을 찾은 독수리는 알을 쪼기 시작했고 곧 돌이 갈라지는 끔찍한 소리가 났어. 할은 두 손으로 얼굴을 가렸어. 알에서 흐른 끈적한 액체들은 상처입은 장기에 닿아 스며들며 지옥같은 고통을 선사했지. 이미 척추가 망가져 움직일 수 없는 할은 제 손가락을 물어뜯기 시작했어. 

하나

둘

셋

넷

다섯

결국 일곱을 세기 전에 할은 기절해버렸어. 그맘때쯤 할의 흔적을 찾아 그 행성을 배회하던 시네스트로는 할의 바로 위를 지나갔지만 할의 dna구조가 바뀐데다가, 육안으로 살피기엔 할의 얼굴이 제법 상해있었기 때문에 결국 알아보지 못하고 그냥 지나쳐버렸지. 독수리 한 마리가 그런 시네스트로를 향해 날아올라 사라졌어. 놈의 발에는 등가죽에 간신히 사지가 붙어있는 할의 사체가 쥐어져 있었지. 사체는 희미하게 초록색 빛을 내며 재생했어. 할이 다시 눈을 떴을 때, 할은 새끼 독수리들과 함께 절벽 중간에 위치한 독수리 둥지 안에 있었고, 그 까마득한 절벽을 기어오른 산양이 할을 정면에서 쳐다보고 있었지.


	3. Chapter 3

\---3---

 

시네 얘기. 할의 반지가 이 행성에서 마지막으로 머물렀던 곳을 찾아감. 죽은 슬라임의 잔해가 보이고 그 주위에 할의 디엔에이가 흩뿌려져 있음. 할의 것과 할의 것이 아닌 것과 일정 부분만 할의 것인 것을 되는대로 모아보다가 할이 인간이 아닌 다른 것으로 변해버렸단 걸 깨닫는 시네. 반지는 슬라임의 액체에 노출된 정도로 인간이 그렇게 되진 않는다고 했지만 일단 다른 가설도 없어서 시네는 믿기로 함. 할의 바뀐 디엔에이와 할이 풍기고 다닌 향을 쫒기 시작함.

독수리가 할을 데려간 곳은 제 둥지였어. 안에는 새끼가 세 마리나 있었고 할은 갈기갈기 찢겨 새끼들에게 먹혔지. 다리, 팔, 손가락, 먹혀도 되살아나는 할은 새끼들이 먹어본 가장 맛있는 음식이었어. 불행인지 다행인지 새끼들의 부리가 약해 골이 깨지는 것만은 면한 할은 대부분의 시간을 반쯤 혼수상태인 채로 보냈지. 예전에 거대한 것들의 뱃속에서 무료하게 시간을 보내야 할 때 외부와의 감각을 차단한 채 신경을 마음에만 기울이는 법을 알아냈거든. 가끔 눈을 뜨면 할은 피를 잔뜩 바른 독수리 부리를 알아보곤 했어. 녀석은 내장인지 뭔지를 물고 할을 빤히 쳐다보다가 그걸 꿀꺽 삼켰지. 그럼 할은 웃음이 났어. 자기 몸이 아닌 것 같았거든. 저렇게 단번에, 미끄럼틀 타듯 입 안으로 쏙 들어가다니. 이게 웃기지 않단 말이야? 그렇게 한참을 실없이 웃다보면 어느새 정신이 끊겼지.

 

딱히 추억할 거리도 없는 할의 내면 세계는 황량하기만 했어. 자랑거리이던 상상력은 다 어디로 갔는지, 그곳은 온통 까맣기만 했어. 가끔 푸르스름한 빛이 들어와 주위를 밝히긴 했지만 주위에 사물이랄 게 없으니 어둠을 돋보이게 하는 수준이었지. 그나마 손을 뻗으면 축축하고 울퉁불퉁한 벽이 만져지긴 했지만 그 느낌은 오히려 할을 불쾌하게 했어. 심상세계 안에서는 아직도 뱃속에 들어있는 애벌레들도 자기 내벽을 그렇게 느낄 거라는 생각이 들었거든. 

그곳을 자유롭게 떠다니는 것이 지루해지면 할은 무언가를 기억해내려 애썼어. 

할은 그곳을 자유롭게 떠다녔어. 

 

심상세계에서 애벌레들과 ㅆ  
촉각으로 연결. 산양이 머리를 햝는 간지러운 감촉과 애벌레가 몸을 기어다니는 감각의 유사성?  
눈떠보니 산양이 자기 상처를 햝고 있음. 독수리가 먹이려고 데려온 건가봄. 근데 엄마는 잠깐 나가서 없고 새끼들만 있음. 그새 새끼는 두 마리밖에 안 남음. 무감각하게 산양이 먹히려는 걸 지켜보는 할. 하긴, 이제 내 고기에 질릴 때도 됐지 이정도 느낌. 어차피 도와주려고 해도 팔다리가 없음. 새끼들 뱃속에 있잖아. 이게 몇 번째인지 모르겠지만. 

하지만 산양이 머리를 드는 순간 할하고 눈이 마주치는데, 노란색임. 피를 뒤집어써 가뜩이나 시뻘개진 얼굴에 노란 눈이라니. 할은 강렬한 충격을 받음. 뭔가 드디어 자기가 찾던 그것과 유사하다는 느낌. 산양이 메에?맞나? 하고 울부짖음. 자세가 허락하는 한 최대한 고개를 들어 주위를 살펴보니 독수리들이 양을 쪼아먹고 있음. 다행히 아직까진 살점만 뜯긴 모양이지만 여기까지 운반되는 중에 어미에게 입은 상처도 있어서 얼마 못 살 듯함. 가슴이 내려앉는 할. 여기서 죽게 내버려둬선 안 됨. 할은 어떻게든 도움이 되어 보려고 몸을 일으킴. 근데 산양이 할을 따라가며 계속 할의 상처를 대신 햝아줌. 마치 자기가 대신 희생하겠다는 듯이. 할은 도저히 견딜 수가 없음. 하지만 어떻게? 팔도 다리도 무기도 아무것도 없고 뱃속에선 아직도 애벌레가 기어다니는 끔찍한 감각이 생생하고 기억나는 거라고는 억겁의 시간동안 갇혀있던 괴물의 뱃속뿐인 자기가 어떻게?

그때 예전부터 계속 느끼고 있던 좁고 어두운 곳에 갇힌 감각이 되살아남. 근데 이번엔 환상이 아님. 진짜 감각이었어. 엄지와 검지만 간신히 붙어 있는 손이 새의 목구멍을 타고 내려가는 감각이었지. 그걸 시작으로 조각조각난 몸의 부분들이 다 따로따로 느껴지기 시작함. 방어기제로 억눌러왔던 고통이 되살아남. 그러니까 할이 계속 느꼈던 에벌레의 환각은 벌레가 아니라 몸이 도로 붙고자 하는 욕망이었던 거임. 눈앞이 아득해짐. 몸에서 피가 흐르기 시작함. 몸에서 새로운 신체가 돋아나면, 또 먹힌다면, 이번엔 할은 그 두 배의 아픔을 느낄 거임. 할은 공포를 느낌. 

산양은 아파 뒷발질을 하면서도 할의 피를 햝아주고 있음. 노란 눈에서 피눈물이 흐름. 할은 그 눈에서 시선을 떼지 못함. 그리고 어느순간, 이 세상 어딘가에 자길 찾아 애타게 헤메는 사람이 있다는 걸 느낌. 그리고 그 사람은 이 산양을 닮은 사람이었음. 할은 자신의 온 의지력을 동원해 흩어진 몸 조각들을 불러모음. 안에서부터 내장이 찢기는 고통에 울부짖는 새들. 미쳐 날뛰기 시작함. 할은 아랑곳하지 않고 팔다리를 되찾아감. 새들이 산양이나 자리를 공격할라 치면 나뒹구는 자기 뼛조각에 의지를 불어넣어 뾰족한 쪽으로 가차없이 몸을 찔러버림. 몸이 대강 붙자 할은 새들을 잔인하게 밟아 죽임. 돌아서서 산양의 상처를 살피는 할. 산양은 다행히 장기가 손상을 입진 않았지만 피를 많이 흘린데다 뱃가죽이 찢어져 움직이진 못할 듯함.

산양의 머리를 쓰다듬던 할은 온전한 세 손가락으로 제 뼛조각을 쥐고 자기 허벅지 가죽을 발라냄. 죽어버리고 싶은 고통이지만 가죽을 당장 붙이려면 이 방법밖에 없음. 한 번 까무러치고 나서 할은 얇게 떠낸 가죽을 산양의 상처부위에다 대고 달라붙게 함. 이런 일은 처음이라 엉성했지만 그런 대로 붙음. 같은 방식으로 산양에게 제 힘줄도 조금 이식해주고 나서 산양을 타고 탈출하는 할. 절벽 위에 있는 산양의 동굴로 감.

여기서 좀 행쇼해야지. 자기가 사랑하는 사람은 바로 이 산양이라고 착각하는 할. 산양하고 접붙으며 행복해하는 할. 산양이 할 햝아주고? 산양 신부?

 

근데 치료 목적으로 이식한 할의 살점때문에 도리어 산양이 사냥감이 되어 버림. 어느날 같이 풀을 뜯으러 갔다가 산양은 사자에게 먹혀버리고, 이번엔 할도 도와줄 수 있는 방법이 없었음. 이성을 잃고 달려드는 할. 근데 중간에 뭔가에 의해 붙들림. 산양이 뜯어먹히는 장면을 보며 흐느끼는 할. 그런 할을 보며, 누군가가 정신좀 차리라며 혀를 끌끌 참. 익숙한 목소리. 할은 고개를 돌림. 자기가 사랑하는 산양과 매우 닮은 누군가가 공중에 떠 있음. 그런데 대체 누구인지 모르겠음. 누구냐고 묻는 대신 고개를 갸웃하는 할. 그 사람은 자꾸만 할을 산양과 떼어놓으려고 함. 할은 발버둥치며 저항함. 그 사람이 그럼. 저건 산양일 뿐이고 초식동물이 잡아먹히는 건 자연스러운 이치라고. 반지도 없는 주제에 놀랍게도 속박을 의지만으로 끊어내는 할. 이를 갈며 네가 뭘 아냐는 듯이 말함. 저 산양은 내가 찾아헤메던 그 사람과 닮았다고. 눈썹을 들어올리는 상대방. 할을 놔줌. 어디 너 하고 싶은 대로 해봐라는 태도로. 

이미 산양은 숨이 끊어져 있음. 할은 그렇다면 장례라도 치러줄 생각으로 아쉬운 대로 돌을 주워 사자에게 던짐. 혼자 돌아다니는 수컷이라 다행히 쪽수는 1:1이지만 상식적으로 맨몸의 인간과 사자가 상대가 될 리 없음. 사자는 도리어 화만 내며 할에게 다가옴. 물러나지 않고 계속 돌을 던지다가 돌이 떨어지자 적당히 먹혔다가 독수리 처리하듯 하려는 생각으로 팔을 내미는 할. 근데 초록 칼이 날아들어 사자의 숨통을 단번에 끊음. 할의 거친 숨. 그 사람이 미쳤냐는 투로 물음. 대체 무슨 생각이었냐고. 겨우 짐승 하나때문에 자괴감에 빠져 자살이라도 할 생각이었냐고. 할은 사자를 지나쳐 산양에게로 가 산양을 끌어안고는 그걸 쓰다듬으며 말함. 내가 사랑하는 사람을 위해 내가 할 수 있는 모든 걸 할 생각이었다고. 

그 말뜻을 이해하지 못하는 시네. 할이 미쳐버린 거라고 여김. 사실 아주 틀린 말도 아니었음. 그러나 제 속박을 끊을 정도의 의지력이 남아있는 걸 보면 아주 글러먹은 건 아닌 것 같아 시네는 일단 할의 광대놀음에 동참해주기로 함.

 

산양은 아직도 먹히고 있음. 할은 자기가 자기 본체에서 떨어진 조각들도 조종할 수 있다는 걸 깨달음. 충분히 원한다면 말이지.


	4. Chapter 4

할이 사랑에 빠져 온 여름을 같이 보냈던 염소는 지금 자기 앞에 널브러져 있었어. 숨이 끊긴 채로, 다리를 쭉 뻗고, 눈조차 감지 못하고. 할은 염소를 꼭 끌어안으며 힘없이 늘어지는 죽은 짐승의 머리에 자기 이마를 비볐어. 거친 생활을 하던 산양이라 털은 억셌고 피 때문에 그 한 가닥 한 가닥이 자기들끼리 더럽게 엉겨붙어 쓰다듬어주기도 거북할 정도였어. 하지만 할은 그게 고급 모피라도 되는 양 소중하게 어루만지며 가끔 입을 맞췄지. 좀 전에 만난 남자가 자길 이상한 눈으로 쳐다보고 있다는 게 느껴졌지만 조금도 신경이 쓰이지 않았어. 도덕관념같은 건 휘발된 지 오래라 어떤 것들은 부끄럽게 여겨야 한다는 자각조차 없었으니까. 할은 아랑곳하지 않은 채 손을 뻗어 문제의 근원을 매만졌어. 보통의 사자였다면 먹이의 숨통부터 끊었겠지만 제가 염소에게 이식했던 피부조직에 반응한 녀석은 염소의 다리와 배를 노렸지. 모두 할이 전에 독수리 둥지를 탈출하기 위해 녀석을 치료해줬던 부위였어. 

상처를 입으면 고칠 수 있지만 죽으면 돌이킬 수 없어. 할 본인이야 뇌가 터지지 않는 이상 심장이 멈추고 사지가 절단이 나도 슬금슬금 도로 재생하겠지만 세상 만물에는 자연의 법칙이 다르게 돌아갈 거 아니겠어? 할의 얄팍한 두뇌에도 그 정도의 상식은 남아 있었지. 할이 제 모든 걸 떼어준다면 녀석이 살아날지도 모르겠지만, 그래서야 자신도 염소도 아닌 키메라에 불과할 거였지. 할은 원망스러운 마음에 한때 녀석을 살렸고 또 결국 녀석의 목숨을 앗아간 못된 상처를 억지로 잡아 벌렸어. 어떻게 해야만 했을까. 둥지에서 죽게 내버려뒀을 수도 없는 노릇인데. 염소의 원래 조직이 생명을 잃고도 지독하게 목숨을 부지하고 있는 제 세포조직이 꾸득꾸득 재생을 시작했지. 손톱으로 난 상처에 딱지가 얹었다가 곧 떨어져 발간 새살만 남을 때 그 부분에선 초록색 빛이 났어. 왜 염소 너는 이렇게 붙지 못하는 거냐며 겨우 새살이 돋은 부분을 또 벌리고 벌리던 할은 이내 중요한 사실을 깨달았지.

염소에게 자신을 이식해선 오래 살아갈 수 없지만, 제가 염소를 삼키면 염소는 자신과 하나가 되어 영생을 함께할 거라는 걸 말이야. 

망설임이 없어진 할은 어디서 났는지 모를 괴력으로 염소의 상처를 더 길게 벌려 배를 완전히 가르고는 손을 집어넣어 잡히는 대로 생간을 꺼내 먹기 시작했지. 벌써 일 년 반이 다 되도록 ㅈㅇ 외의 것은 담아 본 적 없는 소화기관은 날것을 먹을 정도로 준비되지는 않았지. 턱관절도 아팠고 이에 갈리는 고기의 질감은 너무나도 생경했어. 게다가 그 맛이란. 할은 헛구역질을 하기 시작했어. 그래도 먹어야만 해. 생리적인 눈물이 솟아 눈망울에 고였다가 뺨을 타고 방울방울 흘러내렸지. 그 광경을 여지껏 뒤에서 쳐다보기만 하던 남자가 대체 뭘 하는 거냐고 물었어. 

소중한 사람을 위해 내가 할 수 있는 걸 할 작정이야.   
그렇게 말하고 싶었지만 말을 하는 게 얼마만인지, 할은 언어는 어떤 감각이었는지 기억해내려 용을 써야 했어. 주어, 서술어, 한때는 분명 자연스러웠을 성분들은 아무리 애써도 옳아보이는 순서로 연결되지 않았어. 단어 자체가 생각이 나지 나지 않는 구석도 있었지. 마치 숨쉬는 법을 잊었듯이, 틀어쥔 주먹 사이로 흘러나가버린 거야. 결국 입밖으로 내뱉을 수 있었던 건 앞의 몇글자 뿐이었고 할은 문득 가슴이 답답해졌어. 상실을 자각하는 순간은 냉혹하기 짝이 없었지. 내가, 이사람이, 소중한 뭔가가 있었던 것 같은데. 

소...ㅅ....

할이 어눌하게 말을 만들어내는 동안 참을성있게 기다려주던 남자가 땅으로 천천히 내려왔어. 

염소는 그렇게 먹는 음식이 아니다. 

그는 정확하게 할의 두 눈에 시선을 맞췄어. 할은 오물오물 대던 것도 잊고 홀린 듯 남자를 바라봤지. 심장이 쥐어짜이는 기분과 함께 목이 덩달아 콱 막혀왔어. 그걸 할은 '거슬리는 뭔가'로 정의해버렸어. 이 사람은 내가 잃어버린 것들을 자꾸만 기억나게 해. 이대로가 좋은데 내 앞을 막아서고는 끝도 없는 밑바닥을 응시하게 만들어. 더이상 잃고 싶지 않은데. 행복해지고 싶은데. 할은 염소 피로 흥건한 두 손으로 남자를 세게 떠밀었어.

가..!

단단한 그의 몸은 조금도 움직이지 않았지. 할은 한손에 씹다 만 간을 꽉 쥔 채 그를 두어번 때렸다가 손이 잡혔지. 그가 이번엔 손에서 사랑하는 제 염소의 일부마저 가저갈 것 같아 할은 다급하게 손을 흔들어 빼내려고 용을 썼어. 그는 할의 손목에 시퍼렇게 멍이 들도록 잡고만 있었어. 뭔가를 찾으려는 듯한 기분나쁜 눈빛으로 할을 응시했지. 아니나다를까, 난데없이 초록색 집게가 허공에서 튀어나와 간을 잡아당겼어. 할은 이를 드러내며 그르렁거리고 발길질을 해댔어. 그러자 그는 간을 놔두고 아예 염소를 통째로 들어올려 이곳저곳을 쑤시기 시작했지. 귀중한 것이 더럽혀지는 기분에 할은 입에 거품을 물고 발악했어. 어느 순간, 할은 그를 뿌리쳤고 염소를 낚아챈 뒤 그 무거운 걸 이고지고 달아났어. 무게 때문에 얼마 못가 고꾸라지는 건 당연한 일이었지. 염소 털에 얼굴을 박은 할은 여전히 염소를 끌어안고 엉덩이만 치켜든 상태로 발로 땅을 긁어 느리게 나아갔어. 귓가에 그의 숨소리가 닿는다는 착각이 들 정도로 그의 시선이 끈덕지게 따라붙었지. 그가 부츠를 만들어내 할의 옆구리를 밀어 억지로 넘어트렸어. 

왜 이런 것에 애착을 가지는 것인지는 모르겠다만, 일단 약속하지. 네 염소는 내가 책임지고 뱃속에 넣어주마.

그 말을 믿을 할이 아니었지. 할은 고개를 절레절레 저었어. 눈물과 털에 묻었던 피 등으로 할의 얼굴은 온통 엉망이 되어 있었어. 거기에 이젠 흙에 두 번은 구른 생간이 손에 쥐어진 채였지. 그는 작게 한숨을 쉬는 듯하더니, 초록색 보자기로 할의 얼굴을 그런대로 볼만하게 닦아주었어. 염소를 붙드느라 바쁜 할은 거기까지 신경쓸 정신이 없었지. 그래도 이로 물어보려고 딱딱대는 정도는 해봤지만 전혀 소용없었어. 혼란스러움을 감추지 못하는 할의 눈앞에 초록색 솥이 들이밀어졌지. 

네가 아직 스튜의 맛을 기억하는지 모르겠군.

 

-

 

한번 그린랜턴은 영원한 그린랜턴이야. 하지만 그것도 다 의지력이 뒤를 받쳐줄 때의 이야기지. 시네스트로는 지금이라도 할을 오아로 끌고 가 여러 검사를 받게 할 수 있었지만, 정신이 빠져 있다면 그런 건 아무짝에도 쓸모없었음. 의미 없는 목숨줄을 부지하게 하느니 차라리 먼저 가버린 정신의 뒤를 따라가게 해주는 게 낫지. 군단의 수칙을 어기지 않고도 조용히 사람을 처리하는 방법은 적어도 세 가지나 되었음. 

그러나 동시에, 시네스트로는 할 조던이 겨우 이 정도로 포기할 놈이 아니란 걸 알았고 자기 안목이 그걸 몰라볼 정도로 흐트러지진 않았다는 확신이 있었음. 시간은 얼마든지 걸려도 좋아. 혼자 구조물을 끊어낸 걸로 보아 녀석은 분명히 아직 의지를 놓지 않은 상태인 게 분명했고, 시네스트로는 녀석이 스스로 반지를 원하게 할 수만 있다면 무엇이든 할 수 있었음. 그게 설령 광대놀음이라 해도 말이야. 

 

-

 

 

 

와 시발 드디어 절반썼다....  
약 3400자.....

후 존나 힘들었어

이제 뒤엔 시네가 뒤에 할 대롱대롱 매달고 요리재료 찾으러 다니는 얘기 써야지 잠깐 있으라고 하고 목에 방울 달아놓은 다음에 물 뜨러 갔다왔는데 그사이에 벌레꼬여서 ♨️♨️같은 거 쓰면 되나 

아 근데 이거 힘들다고 다음으로 넘기면 흥 식어서 못 쓰는 거 아니겠지?  
안된다 진짜 지금까지 고생한 걸 봐서라도 꼭 그 대사까지는 쓰고 방전돼야된다ㅋㅋㅋ

 

 

남자는 할을 염소와 한데묶어 커다란 그물망 속에 쏙 넣어버렸어. 할은 고개를 두리번거리며 이 낯선 상황을 이해해보려고 애썼지. 그러나 하나도 납득이 되질 않았어. 혼자 중얼중얼 대는 듯했던 남자의 주위에서 또 하나의 목소리가 느닷없이 들려오는 것도 놀라웠고 남자가 손 하나도 대지 않은 채 자길 공중에 띄워 날아가던 즈음에는 거의 기절할 뻔했지. 그래도 남자가 자기에게 접근한 다른 모든 생물체들처럼 몸을 더듬고 아래를 쑤셔줬다면 쉽게 납득했을텐데, 이것도 으레 제가 견뎌내야 할 시련이려니 여기고 스스로 다리를 벌렸을 때 남자는 되려 화를 냈어. 좀 점잖게 굴어보라는 거였지. 남자가 못알아들은 걸로 착각한 할이 위생개념도 없이 더러운 손으로 아래를 만지려하자 남자는 무시무시한 표정과 함께 할의 손을 묶어버렸어. 아래엔 절대 손을 댈 수 없도록 강철 팬티가 입혀졌지. ㅇ.....아...? 그럼 입인가 싶어 입을 벌리니 남자는 초록 검지손가락을 할의 아래턱에 대고 힘을 줘 입을 다물려버렸어. 

그럼 대체 나한테 무슨 볼일이 있는 거야?

라는 생각으로, 할은 이제 놔달라는 듯 그물을 흔들었어. 해발 1500미터 상공이었지만 자칫 잘못하면 떨어질 수도 있단 생각은 안중에도 없었지. 바닥에 부딪치면 천 갈래 만 갈래로 찢길 할의 몸을 걱정하는 건 오히려 남자 쪽인 듯했어. 곧 그물이 이중으로 덮혀버렸거든. 뿐만아니라 그는 할의 목에 목줄을 달고는 오른손에 친히 그 반대쪽 끝을 쥐었지. 할이 소리를 내려 할 때마다 쉿, 소리를 내는 것도 잊지 않았지. 그게 한 다섯 번쯤 반복되자 할은 드디어 입을 완전히 다물었고 나가는 건 일단 뒤로 미룬 채 그때까지도 손에 쥐고 있던 간을 오물오물 씹어댔지. 

 

할이 소원대로 풀려난 건 그로부터 조금 뒤였어. 수면으로 부터 그다지 높지 않은 상공 위에서 갑작스레 그물이 사라졌지. 간을 놓칠 뻔하다 간신히 붙든 채 허겁지겁 머리부터 위로 내밀고 화가 난 표정으로 노려보니 남자는 혼자서만 허공에 떠 있었어. 심보가 고약하기 짝이 없어 물을 세 번이나 들이키고 힉힉댈 때까지 할이 위로 떠오를 때마다 연거푸 물속으로 도로 집어넣었어. 

으......그.....그만...!

코가 맵고 눈물이 핑 돌았어. 역시 죽일 작정인 거야. 할은 식식대며 팔을 위로 쳐들고 겨우 다시 눈만 슬쩍 내밀었어. 어느새 남자는 저 멀리 호숫가 근처 땅으로 날아가고 없었지. 이대로 홱 가버릴까 하는 생각이 머리 끝까지 들었지만, 수면 밑이 불길하게 흔들린 데다가 아직 사랑하는 염소가 저기 있어 할은 허겁지겁 개헤엄을 쳤어. 겨우 땅을 밟고 나서 멱살을 잡으러 달려든 할은 남자 대신 커다란 쿠션을 잡았고 짜증을 내며 쿠션을 버리니 이젠 수건이 미라처럼 할의 몸을 꽁꽁 감쌌지. 수건은 할의 다리를 압박하며 억지로 굽히게 한 뒤 바닥을 구르는 쿠션에 할을 앉혔어. 

아 시발 개귀찮다 

무튼 시네가 할 강제로 씻긴 다음에 감기걸릴세라 닦아주고 쿠션에 앉혀서 그 앞엔 모닥불도 피워줘라. 그리고 할이 자기 거 만진다고 난리치는 거 싹 씹고 고기 슥슥 칼질한 다음에 할 데리고 돌아다니는 동안 모은 식재료 넣어서 스튜 끓여줬으면 좋겠다. 사실 할이 하는 거 어깨너머로 두번 본 게 전부인 (그리고 시네가 아는 유일한 지구) 요리였지만 그런대로 먹을 만은 하겠지. 간맞춘 사람이 코루가인이라 할한텐 좀 싱겁겠지만. 근데 뭐 싱거운지 짠지 구분할 능력도 안돼서 하루쨩 그냥 맛있다고 시네가 퍼주는 대로 받아먹었으면 좋겠다. 먹으려고 먹는 음식도 아니니까 배부른 줄도 모르고 솥 하나를 통째로 비울 때까지 아귀들린 사람처럼 먹었으면 좋겠다. 다 먹고나서야 좀 안정감을 되찾은 할이 맛있는 요리 해준 일로 급 호감도 (개미똥만큼) 올라가서 0.5미리정도 시네한테 가깝게 당겨앉으니까 시네가 못본척 콧방귀 뀌고는 남은 염소 부위나 내일 먹게 손봤으면 좋겠다. 분명 자기가 먹을 때는 맛 없었는데 쟤 손만 거치면 맛있어지니까 잊고있던 호기심이 살아난 할이 슬금슬금 다가와 시네 뒤에서 고개 갸웃하겠지? 그럼 시네가 여전히 염소 쳐다보는 채로 고기 부위 짚어주면서 여긴 먹으면 안되고 여긴 이름이 뭐라고 가르쳐줘라. 할이 어눌하게 막 따라하니까 발음 몇번 교정해주다가 아예 옆에 앉으라고 비켜주고 슬슬 염소 부위 말고 다른 거 물어봤으면 좋겠다. 네가 먹은 요리 이름이 스튜라는 거, 여기서 멀리 떨어진 지구라는 행성의 음식이라는 거, 내가 찾는 사람의 고향이라는 거, 그 사람 이름이 할 조던이라는 거, 혹시 들어봤냐는 거. 할은 암것도 못알아들은 듯 방싯방싯 웃기만 하다가 할 조던에 반응해 앵무새처럼 조던, 조던만 몇번 입에서 굴려보곤 뭐가 그리 우스운지 꺄르륵대라. 작게 한숨 쉰 시네가 할 머리 슥슥 쓰다듬어주고 슬슬 손질 마치고 일어나려는데, 우연인지 정말 기억해낸 건지 할이 별안간 신? 하고 이름 부르면서 시네 와락 끌어안았으면 좋겠다.

순간 심장 떨어진 시네가 할 거칠게 떼어내고 방금 뭐라고 말했냐고 다그치는데 할은 그새 자기가 뭔 말 했는지 까먹은 건지 약간 겁먹은+거절당해서 화난 표정으로 시네 노려봐라. 김빠지니까 됐다고 놔주고 잘 준비나 하면 할이 머뭇머뭇대다가 스튜? 스튜? 하고 뒤에서 염치도 없이ㅋㅋ불렀으면 좋겠네. 그래, 그러마 하고 대답해주고 분명 할이 자는 거 본 뒤에 목줄 꼭 쥔 채로 잠들었는데, 일어나보니 자기가 전날 입혀준 강철팬티도 스스로 찢어버린 할이 언제 다가왔는지도 모를 들짐승들이랑 수치심도 모르고 교접하고 있어서 갈 길이 멀다고 생각하는 시네였으면....


	5. Chapter 5

처음으로 관계에서 부끄러움을 느끼게 된 후로, 할은 시네 곁을 떠나지 않고 착 붙어다녔음. 귀찮다고 느낄 정도로 말이지. 잘 걷다가 난데없이 등에 매달려 시네를 반쯤 자빠트리는가 하면 팔짱을 끼고 몸에 달라붙거나 했고, 앉아서 쉴 때도 시네의 곁을 빙글빙글 맴돌며 근처에 있는 들꽃이며 풀을 따 시네의 머리에 얹어주곤 했음. 할은 심지어 잠 잘 때도 산양가죽을 뒤집어쓴 채 시네의 팔과 옆구리 사이에 몸을 낑겨 불편하게 자곤 했는데, 시네가 마냥 귀찮게 여기지만은 않게 된 건 할의 처지를 알게 되고 나서였음.

그날은, 아직 할의 지나친 스킨쉽에 익숙하지 않았던 시네가 불안해하는 할을 억지로 떼어놓고 사냥을 나갔던 날이었음. 할과 지낸 지 몇 주가 지났던 터라 챙겨왔던 식량은 이미 바닥이 나버려 음식을 반드시 현지에서 조달해야 하는 형편이었어. 하지만 할이 좀처럼 가만히 있어주질 않으니 다 잡았던 먹잇감도 놓치기 일쑤였고 그게 삼일이나 반복되자 시네의 인내심도 다해버렸던 거지. 제발 침착해지는 법을 좀 배우라며 시네는 화를 냈어. 할의 표정이 대번에 굳었고 할은 이내 금방이라도 울 듯이 입술을 삐죽였지만 할 때문에 며칠을 굶은 시네의 눈에 그런 게 들어올 리가 없었지. 시네는 할에게 위치 표시정도만 할 수 있는 추적기 겸 모조 반지를 끼워준 뒤 여기 꼼짝 말고 있으라 당부하고선 혼자서 길을 떠났어.

그땐 정말 괜찮을 줄 알았어. 아무리 머리가 백짓장이 되었다고 해도 일단 겉은 어른이었으니까 가만히 있을 정도의 분별력은 있을 줄 알았다고. 설령 어디 돌아다닌다 해도 두 발로는 갈 수 있는 거리에 한계가 있으니까 금방 찾을 거라고 생각했다고.

하지만 시네가 나무 열매로 급한 불을 끄고 또 할과 같이 나눠먹을 양의 토끼를 잡아 돌아왔을 때 할은 그 자리에 없을듯. 순간 당황한 시네는 주위를 살피며 근처를 돌아다녔지만 할의 흔적조차 찾을 수가 없었어. 제기랄, 가만히 있으라고 그렇게 말했는데 그 한마디를 못 지킨단 말이야? 시네는 고기를 일단 의지-상자로 단단히 감싸 다른 동물이 채가지 못하도록 한 뒤 자기가 끼워준 반지의 신호를 따라 나섰어. 신호는 원위치에서 1 킬로미터 가량 떨어진 곳에 있는 후미진 굴에서 멈추겠지. 쉽게 찾지 못할 비탈진 곳에 있는 그 동굴엔 곰이 살고 있었는지 곰 울음 소리가 들렸고, 동시에 희미하게 인간이 흐느끼는 소리가 났지. 심장이 덜컥 떨어진 시네스트로는 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 곧장 동굴 안쪽을 향해 날아갔어. 그리고 거기서 바닥에 납작 엎드리다시피 한 수컷 곰과 곰 덩치에 깔려 잘 보이지도 않는 할을 발견할듯. 할은 겨우 희고 긴 왼손 하나만 밖으로 뻗고 있을 뿐이었지만 그것만으로도 할이 원해서 갖게 된 관계가 아니었단 게 명확히 보였지. 할의 손톱은 바닥을 긁어대느라 온통 피범벅이었거든. 곰이 허리를 쳐올릴 때마다 할의 왼손이 퍼드득 떨렸고 할의 울음소리에 섞여 분간하기 힘든, 싫어, 싫어, 소리가 들려왔음. 시네스트로의 노기를 느낀 곰이 고개를 들어 시네를 보려는 찰나, 시네는 긴 칼로 곰의 심장을 꿰뚫어버렸지. 곰은 낮고 긴 소리를 내며 죽어갔음. 혹시나 덜 죽었을까봐. 시네는 놈의 손발에 말뚝을 박아 벽에 고정시켰음. 그리고나서 허겁지겁 아래를 내려다보니 몸을 잔뜩 웅크린 채 가늘게 떨고 있는 할이 보였지. 곰이 험하게 다뤘는지 할의 등은 평범한 인간이었다면 이미 죽었어도 이상하지 않을 만큼 깊게 패인 상처가 남아있었음. 시네는 할의 어깨를 잡아 거칠게 끌어올렸어. 할은 훌쩍이며 어깨를 비틀어 시네의 품에서 빠져나갔지. 한참의 실랑이 끝에서야 시네는 겨우겨우 할과 마주볼 수 있었어. 순한 암소같은 두 눈에서 닭똥같은 눈물이 뚝뚝 떨어지고 있었음. 얼굴은 먼지와 눈물로 엉망이 되어 있었지만, 다행히 상처가 나지는 않았어. 시네는 그것에 안도했음. 그러나 동시에 안도한 만큼 화가 치밀어올라 쏘아붙였어.

그러게 나돌아다니지 말라고 그렇게 말하지 않았느냐고, 그게 그렇게 어려웠냐고 말이야. 시네는 할의 뺨을 후려갈기고서야 가까스로 이성을 되찾았고 동시에 아차 싶어 아랫입술을 씹으며 한쪽으로 돌아간 할의 얼굴을 초조하게 바라보았지. 할은 고개를 다시 돌리지 않았어. 그저 아래로 떨구고선 잠시 울음을 멈추었다가, 이내 끅끅대가며 이전보다 더 크고 서럽게 울어제낄 뿐이었지. 아니, 아니.......나 아니......할은 할은 그 두 마디만을 반복했고 반쯤 넋이 나간 채로 그 말을 듣고 있던 시네는 한참만에야 그게 무슨 뜻인지 알아차렸지. 말을 잘 들으려고 가만히 기다리고 있었는데 별안간 곰이 나타나 채간 거구나. 

생각해보면 할은 늘 성관계를 맺고 있었어. 보통 사고로는 몸을 섞지 않을 상대들이란 건 그렇다 치더라도, 대체 왜 그게 죄다 할이 음란해서 스스로 꼬신 거였다고 생각했을까. 할이 그 모든 관계를 죄다 좋아서 자기 의지로 했다기 보다는, 그때나 지금이나 그녀석들이 할의 몸을 탐하러 온 거였고 할은 지금에서야 어떤 관계는 거절하고 싶어진다는 걸 깨달았던 거였지. 시네는 이 중요한 걸 이제서야 알아챈 스스로가 멍청하게 느껴졌어. 인간이 아니게 되었고 먹을 필요도 마실 필요도 숨을 쉴 필요도 없어졌다는 걸 알아내는 데에서 멈추는 게 아니었는데. 할에게 미안해진 시네는 조심스럽게 팔을 뻗어 조금 전에 때려 화끈화끈해진 할의 뺨을 어루만졌지. 주춤대던 할은 이내 수긍하고 시네의 손에 뺨을 부볐어. 시네는 조금 더 다가갔고 할의 몸이 시네 품으로 무너졌지. 

네 잘못이 아니다.

시네가 할 수 있는 말은 그것 뿐이었음. 

그리고 그때부터 시네가 할 데리고 다니면서 스킨쉽도 듬뿍 해주고 할한테 막 이것저것 가르쳐줬으면 좋겠다. 먹을 것도 원랜 할이 먹을 필요 없대서 혼자서만 먹었는데 이젠 요리도 특별히 신경써서 만들고 할 몫도 챙겨주고. 씻기는 것도 할은 왜 해야되는 지도 모르게 이유도 안 가르쳐주고서 그냥 냅다 물부터 끼얹었는데 이젠 할 살살 달래서 물가로 데려가 할이 자기가 좋아서 물장난 하게 하고. 밤엔 할이 딴 놈들이 올까봐 무서워하니까 아예 둘 주위에 텐트쳐서 아무도 못들어오게 하고. 그렇게 애기 수발들듯 살살 달래가며 나 좋은 사람이라는 어필부터 하니까 마냥 순진한 어린애같은 할은 뺨 맞았던 기억은 금세 잊고서 다시 헤실헤실 웃고 다닐듯. 좋아! 좋아! 이 소리 엄청 하면 귀엽겠다ㅋㅋ 그렇게 둘이 진짜 단계 밟아서 차근차근 친해지니까 어느새 시네만 보면 가슴이 콩닥콩닥 뛰는 할일듯.

근데 시네를 좋아하는 감정이, 산양이랑 뒹굴며 하루종일 섹스를 하고 또 집착하듯 매달렸던 거하곤 또 다른 느낌이라 그럼 그때 그건 뭐였지, 혼란스러워지는 하루쨩이었으면 좋겠다. 그래서 가끔씩 산양한테 했었듯이 시네 얼굴을 뚫어져라 쳐다보는데 그럼 시네가 의아해하면서도 또 착실히 시선 되돌려줘서 괜히 기분만 더 이상해졌으면. 둘 다 좋은 건데, 왜 이 사람은 심장을 쥐어짜는 걸까? 넌 대체 뭐하는 사람이야? 왜 자꾸 몰랐던 걸 알게 하는 건데? 할은 궁금한 것 투성이였지만 어휘력이 딸려 물어볼 수가 없었음. 그리고 시네는 산양 가죽이랑 자기 얼굴을 번갈아가며 쳐다보고선 고개를 갸우뚱하는 할의 몸짓을 알아들을 수가 없어할듯.


	6. Chapter 6

당신은 대체 누굴까? 시네스트로의 주위를 맴돌며 할은 항상 같은 생각을 했음. 세상에 내던져져 아무 보살핌도 받지 못하고 먹이사슬의 최하위권에 있는 동물만도 못하게 살아온 자신에게 왜 관심을 쏟아주는 걸까? 그런 생각이 들 때마다 할은 자신의 팔다리를 뚫어져라 쳐다보며 뭔가 아주 사소한 것 하나라도 끌릴만 하거나 특이한 점이 있는지 살펴보았지만 단 한번도 그런 것따위는 찾아낼 수 없었지. 뭐, 마시지 않아도 먹지 않아도 살아갈 수 있다는 게 특이한 점이라면 특이한 거겠지만 이 사람은 그 점때문에 자신을 찾는 것 같지는 않았어. 왜냐면, 응, 막 먹을 걸 나눠주는 걸? 자기 식량도 낭비하고 물도 낭비하고, 밤에는 자신을 지켜주기까지 하잖아. 그럴 필요 하나도 없는데. 몸 좀 내준다고 자기가 죽는 것도 아닌데. 할은 인상을 찡그렸지. 곰이 반항하는 자신의 손목을 이로 물어 손을 통으로 뜯어내고는 벌벌 떠는 자신에게 으르렁거렸던 기억이 문득 떠올랐어. 물론, 그런 일을 당한다면 싫겠지만, 할이 싫은 게 그렇게 중요해? 왜? 당신에게 나는 대체 뭐하는 존재이길래?

아무 곳으로도 닿지 않는 생각을 거듭 되풀이하다보면 가슴이 답답해지곤 했음. 목이 메이고 안개 속을 걷는 듯 눈앞이 뿌얘졌어. 그 사람이 누군지도 모르겠는데 내가 대체 왜 이러는 건지 이건 무슨 감정인지도 모르겠으니 막막함과 더불어 공포가 밀려왔음. 할은 당장 사라지기라도 할 것처럼 시네스트로를 콱 붙들었어. 앞서 걷던 시네스트로가 대번에 멈추고 뒤돌아봤음. 할은 어느새 훌쩍훌쩍 울고 있었어. 그의 표정이 누그러졌음. 

조던.

하늘은 별들로 반짝이고 있었고, 할의 맑고 투명한 눈물에 반사된 희미한 별빛을 본 시네는 엄지로 눈물을 쓸어 닦아주었지. 보통 때라면 그걸로 그치곤 했는데, 이번엔 어쩐 일인지 그의 손이 닿을수록 점점 더 서러워져서 할은 더 크게, 왕 하고 울음을 터뜨렸어. 주저앉아 떼를 쓰는 아이처럼 마구잡이로 발길질을 하고 손에 잡히는 대로 풀이며 작은 조약돌 따위를 집어던졌음. 시네스트로는 어쩔줄 몰라 할이 하는 대로 물끄러미 바라만 보다가,

다리가 아프냐? 오늘은 여기서 쉬어 갈까?

물었음.

가! 

할이 히끅히끅대는 소리 사이로 간신히 한마디를 내뱉었지. 할은 자신과 시선을 맞추기 위해 주저앉은 시네의 어깨를 거칠게 떠밀었음. 대비가 되어있지 않았던 시네는 아차하는 순간 넘어져 엉덩방아를 찧고 말았고, 그가 놀라하는 표정에 할이 다 심장이 떨어졌어. 아팠을까? 아팠겠지? 할의 울음소리가 더 거세졌음. 

앉아도 울고 일어서도 울고 가까이 다가가면 밀어내니 시네는 당췌 어떻게 해야할 도리를 몰랐어. 그래도 저 녀석보단 어른이라고 엉덩이를 툭툭 털고 일어나 다시 다가가니 할이 얼굴을 파묻은 손을 조금 치우고 손가락 사이로 시네를 응시했음. 두려움에 질린 사슴같은 눈동자는 티없이 맑기만 했지. 조던, 대체, ‘넌’ 어디로 가버린 게냐. 시네는 한숨을 쉬었고 애가 안 가겠다는데 별 도리도 없으니 오늘은 이쯤에서 그만하자 하고 주위에 텐트를 쳤어. 차원 주머니에서 물을 꺼내 구조물 대야에 조금 담고 할에게 들이밀었지.

자, 얼굴을 씻거라, 가만히 내버려두면 눈이 따가울게다.

물 하나를 사이에 두고 있는데 어쩜 저렇게 모를 사람 같아보일까. 할은 아직도 훌쩍이고 있었지만 시키는 건 일단 하고 보는 얌전한 아이였기에 두 손을 모아 대야에 담갔지. 그가 명령하는 대로 얼굴에 찬물을 끼얹었고 움찔움찔대는 입술을 꽉 깨물어 억눌렀음. 하지만 서러운 표정까지는 숨길   
수가 없었어. 할이 온 몸으로 울음을 참느라 바들바들 떠는 걸 본 시네는 털썩 주저앉아 이리 오라는 듯 무릎을 툭툭 쳤고 할은 약간 망설이다가 고분고분 기어가 그의 무릎에 앉고는 아기 원숭이처럼 매달렸음. 

가. 가버려.

오늘은 아침 일찍부터 걸어서 그런 게냐?

미워.

다리가 아프거나 힘이 들거든 진작 말하라고 하지 않았느냐.

시네스트로는 할을 억지로 떼어 내 할의 얼굴을 살폈지. 할은 입술을 댓발은 내밀고 있었음. 당신이 아니었다면 평생 이런 기분을 느끼지 않아도 되었을텐데. 하지만 당신이 정말로 가버리는 건 싫어. 가라고 해도 이렇게 백날천날 달래줬으면 좋겠어. 이게 뭔지 어떻게 돌아가는 건지 하나도 모르겠으니까 책임졌으면 좋겠어. 그리고 알려줘, 어떻게 해야 이 ‘무지’밖에 알지 못하는 허공을 빠져나갈 수 있는지. 

.....아파.

어디가.

응, 몰라.

걷다가 발에 가시가 박힌 건 아니고?

아니야.

덤불을 헤칠 때 손이 긁혔구나.

아니야.

할은 가슴을 쾅쾅 내리치고는 시네스트로의 어깨에 머리를 자꾸만 박았음. 여기가, 여기가 이상한 거란 말이야. 왜 모르는 거야? 

아니야!!!! 바보, 바보 멍청이!

그렇다면 걷느라 지친 모양이로구나. 이쯤 해두고 자는 게 좋겠다.

더 하려면 더 할 수도 있었어. 하지만 할이 정말로 더 하지는 못 한 이유는 시네스트로가 정말로 지치고 피곤하고 답답하고 알 수 없어하는 눈빛으로 할을 쳐다보고 있었기 때문이었음. 그제서야 할은 깨달았지. 이 갑갑함은 오직 자신만이 깨고나올 수 있는 알이라는 걸. 누구도, 시네스트로조차도 할을 도와줄 수 없었고 무저갱의 끝이 어디인지 어떻게 해야 벽에 금이 가는지 알아내는 것 역시 할의 몫이었음. 별이 빛났고 시네스트로는 할을 슬쩍 옆으로 치워놓고선 육포를 씹으며 이부자리를 폈고 할은 그런 그를 한없이 바라보기만 했지.

 

-

 

존나 여기까진 좋았는데 할의 노력이 엉뚱한 곳으로 발산되어야 한다. 지금까지 해봤던 사랑이 산양에 대한 집착섞인 섹스밖에 없었던지라 시네와의 관계도 그걸로 풀어보려고 하는 하루쨩. 밤새 시네 자는 거 지켜보면서 곰곰이 생각하다가 새벽녘에 시네 수트를 북북 찢고 안에 입고 있던 바지를 벗기고 팬티를 끌어내린 다음 고민도 없이 곧장 모닝발기한 시네 물건을 입에 담음. 시네랑만 다닌 지 꽤 돼서 쌓여있긴 했던지라 하다보니 여느 때보다도 더 열심히 펠라를 하게 되겠지. 부랄도 손으로 만져줘가면서 쪽쪽 빨다보니 존나 고자도 벌떡 세울 지경이라 시네는 눈을 찡그리며 일어남. 일어나서는 눈앞에 펼쳐진 광경에 깜짝 놀라겠지. 시네가 상체를 치켜세우다 말고 벙쪄서 할을 쳐다보니까 할이 빨다 말고 배시시 웃음.

조던, 읏, 제기랄, ㅈ, 아윽, 조던!

시네는 필사적으로 그만 두라고 말리는데 이미 불붙은 하루쨩은 폭주기관차 상태라 멈추질 않고.....오히려 그간 갈고 닦은 스킬을 발휘해 시네 걸 목구멍 안쪽으로 깊숙이 집어넣은 다음 식도로 존나 조이겠지. 시네가 언제부터 섹스리스 상태였더라....존나 본인도 기억이 안 날 정도로 오래되긴 했어서 결국 자극을 못 견디고 할 위장에 다이렉트로 정액을 쏟아보내는 시네.....코루가인 답게 정액은 진하고 양도 많아서 내보내는 데 한참이겠지. 뭔가 패배한 기분을 느껴가며 할에게서 벗어나는 시네. 마른 세수를 하며 자리를 뜨려는데 할이 엉금엉금 기어서 다가옴. 처음엔 뭔가 했는데 보니까 할의 남성기가 바짝 서있는 거야. 그러니까, 할은 덜 끝났고 이제 한판 본격적으로 뜨자는 거였지. 이 애새끼나 다름없는 놈이랑?

조던, 안 된다. 

시네는 할이 가지 못했다는 게 약간 마음에 걸렸지만 어쨌든 단호하게 거절함. 할은 고개만 갸우뚱 거리겠지.

넌, 아직 준비가 되지 않았어.

그 말에 고개를 푹 숙이곤 자기 보지에 손가락을 갖다대보는 하루쨩. 손가락이 축축하게 액이 묻어나오니까 다시 고개를 번쩍 들고는 또다시 고개만 갸웃거림. 저런, 저런 애랑 뭘 하겠다고....진한 현타가 와 서둘러 말을 덧붙이는 시네.

거기 말고, 정신적으로 말이다. 

하루쨩은 시네한테 이리와서 직접 보라는 듯 애액이 묻은 손가락을 치켜들고 시네를 향해 달려오다가 멈칫하겠지. 손가락만 빤히 쳐다봄. 이거아냐? 눈빛이 그렇게 말하는 듯했지. 시네는 고개를 절레절레 저음. 똑똑히 알아들으라고 자기 머리를 툭툭 쳐봄. 할도 시네를 따라서 반대쪽 손가락으로 자기 머리를 툭툭 건드림. 그러다 역시 모르겠다는 듯 섹스해달라고 쫒아오겠지. 자길 두 손으로 잡으려는 할을 샥 피하고는 구조물로 잡아서 도망 못 가게 얌전히 묶어놓고는 할의 손을 물로 씻으며 나름대로 체면 차리는 말을 하는 시네. 넌 할 조던이고, 섹터 2814의 그린랜턴이었다는 걸 스스로 기억해내기 전까진 섹스를 못 해준다고 열심히 설명함. 할은 자기 이름도 2814라는 숫자도 그린랜턴도 알아듣지 못함. 근데 섹스를 하려면 그걸 떠올려야 한다니까 일단 머리를 열심히 굴려봄. 전혀 잡히는 게 없음. 할이 생각을 하는 동안 몸에서 초록색 빛이 났지만 할은 그럼에도 못 알아차림. 결국 실망하는 하루쨩. 

섹스도 싫다면, 이 사람은 대체? 이상하다, 산양은 하자고 하면 거부하는 법이 없었는데.......근데 싫다고 하기엔 잘만 싸던데? 고민하던 하루쨩은 어이없는 결론만 내리겠지. 그래, 당신은, 이상한 사람이야!

그리고선 틈만 나면 섹스할 기회만 노려서 시네가 절망해야지. 시발 이게 지가 싫어서 싫은 게 아니라 애하고는 도의적으로 못 하는 거니까 참는 것도 죽을 맛이겠지. 그렇게 시네랑 할이랑 쫒고 쫒기는 거.

 

-

 

한편 시네가 거기서 할이랑 시간 보내는 동안, 오아에서는 슬슬 시네의 부재를 알아차려야 한다. 시네가 떠나며 자기 없이도 치안을 유지할 시스템을 구축해놓긴 했지만 자원의 부족으로 인해 그 시스템은 어디까지나 코루가에만 미치고 있었음. 게다가 애초에 시네는 이렇게까지 시간을 오래 끌 생각이 없었기 때문에, 프로그래밍에도 한계가 있어서 시스템은 점점 무너져갔고 시네의 의지로 이루어진 구조물들은 폭주해 행성을 독재하기 시작했음. 그리고 코루가가 아닌 나머지 행성들은 그린랜턴의 부재로 역시 치안이 개판이 됨. 대체 이 섹터의 랜턴은 어디를 간 거냐고 노하는 가디언들. 근데 아는 사람이 없겠지. 오직 킬로웍이랑 가이만 좀 짚이는 바가 있을 뿐임. 물증이 없어서 섣불리 말은 못 하고.


	7. Chapter 7

그 코루가인이 커피를 마시더라고, 가이는 회상했지. 시네스트로가 전임자의 반지를 쫒는 걸 보았다고, 가이 가드너는 진술했음. 그로서는 시네스트로를 두둔할 어떠한 의무도 도덕적 책임감도 없었어. 그와 시네스트로는 막연히 이어져있는 동료일 뿐이었고 가디언들이 불러다놓고 질문을 하는데 굳이 있는 사실을 숨길 이유도 없었음. 게다가 누군가를 팔아 넘기는 것도 아니요 딱히 껄끄러운 말을 하는 것도 아니었고, 그냥 지나가듯 본 사실을 이야기한 것뿐인데. 

가디언들은 가이의 말을 실마리로 삼아 시네의 행적을 재구성했음. 할 조던이 마지막으로 발견되었던 장소를 홀로그램 지도 위에 띄워놓고 그곳에서 발견된 모든 랜턴 구조물들의 흔적을 쫒았지. 시네스트로가 아무리 은밀히 움직인다 하더라도 그린랜턴의 물건을 쓰는 이상 가디언들을 영원히 속여넘길 수는 없었음. 곧 도주한 시네스트로를 붙잡아오기 위한 팀이 꾸려졌지.

 

-

가만히 내버려두니까 상황에 아무 진전이 없는 거야. 그래서 결국 주입식으로 할에게 기억을 주입해보려는 시네. 솔직히 할의 육탄공세를 마냥 버텨내기가 힘들어서이기도 함. 정신이야 어린애라지만 솔직히 몸은 다 큰 상태니까 나체로 섹스하자고 쫒아오는 게 졸라 꼴린단 말이지. 게다가 랜턴쪽 돌아가는 꼴도 영 심상찮은 것 같은 촉이 막 와서 서둘러 돌아가야할 것만 같았음. 그래, 이렇게든 마무리를 지어야지 언제까지 이녀석하고 여기서 타잔과 제인 놀이 하고 있을 거냐고.

 

마셔라.

어느날 저녁 시네스트로는 할의 앞에 진한 갈색의 액체를 들이밀었음. 할은 몇 번인가 냄새를 맡아보다가 질색을 하고 도망갔어. 그러나 시네는 포기하지 않았고 기어이 할의 두 손에 액체를 담은 찻잔을 쥐어주고야 말았음. 할은 오만상을 찡그리며 고개를 절레절레 흔들었지만 시네가 계속해서 재촉하자 결국 눈을 잔뜩 찌푸리곤 한 모금씩 목으로 넘겼음. 꿀꺽꿀꺽, 목울대가 넘어갔고 액체가 바닥이 나자 할은 미련 없다는 듯 찻잔을 땅바닥에 집어던졌지. 컵은 돌부리에 걸려 날카로운 소리를 냈어. 주워보니 이가 나가고 금이 생겨있었지. 지구에서 가져온 귀한 물건이라는 생각에 순간 화가 치미는 시네였음. 그러나 보다 중요한 일을 하려는 생각이었기에 심호흡 세 번으로 화를 억누르고는 손가락으로 혀를 긁어대며 쓰다고 난리 법석을 피우는 할을 제 무릎 위에 앉혔지.

그게 커피라는 물건이다.

다음부턴 누가 뭐래도 절대 안 마실 건데 이름 알아서 뭐하냐는 듯 할은 귀를 틀어막았어. 시네는 할의 머리를 쥐어박고 싶다는 강한 충동에 시달렸지만 최고의 그린랜턴답게 의지력으로 넘어갔음.

지구의 성인들은 남녀를 불문하고 즐겨 마시는 음료라며 네가 소개해줬던 것이다.

내가?

할이 고개를 뒤로 젖혀 시네를 올려다봤음. 할의 눈은 동그래져 있었어. 금시초문이었지. 내가 언제? 할은 고개를 저었음. 저렇게 맛없는 걸 소개시켜줬다고? 그럴 리가 없었음. 자유 의지라면 줘도 안 먹게 생겼는걸. 그러거나 말거나 시네는 말을 계속 이어갔지.

네가 처음으로 커피를 타주던 날도 이렇게 별이 흐드러지게 피어 있었다. 다만 이런 초원이 아니라 사막의 바위 위에서였어. 정말 기억이 나질 않느냐? 나는 네가 지구엔 ‘이걸 마셔야 비로소 어른이 된다’는 말도 있다고 농담했던 것을 아직도 잊지 못한다. 그 말을 스스로 믿어서였는지, 기호라기보다는 생존을 위해서였던 것 같았지만 어쨌든 넌 이 음료를 매우 즐겨 마셨었다. 졸음을 쫒는 효과가 있다더군. 내게는 한번도 그런 효력을 보여준 적이 없기에 난 아직도 그 말이 진실인지 거짓인지 모른다.

그 바위 위에서 사흘간 잠을 제대로 자지 못한 넌 졸음을 쫒기 위해 커피를 마셨었고 바위에 걸터앉아 아이처럼 두 다리를 흔들었었다. 그걸 보고서 난 마시면 어른이 된다는 말은 틀림없는 거짓이라고 생각했다만, 네가 이렇게 될 것까지는 미처 생각하지 못하였다. 

조던. 

시네스트로는 할의 손을 펼치게 해 왼손으론 손깍지를 끼고 오른손으론 할의 희고 가늘고 긴 손가락을 쓸어내렸어.

네 이름은 조던이다. 그리고 그 날 밤 나는 지구의 위성에 걸고 네 이름을 ‘시네스트로’로 바꿔주겠노라고 맹세했다. 이 말들이, 내가 하는 모든 언행과 노력들이, 네게 조금이라도 영향이 있느냐? 이런 이야기를 들으면 과거가, 단 한조각이어도 좋으니 뭔가 떠오르는 게 있느냐? 아니면 이 모든 게 다 내 욕심일 뿐이냐. 

할은 지평선 저 너머까지 뻗어있는 별들을 보며 그가 이야기해주는 풍경들을 머리속에서 그려보려고 애썼어. 반짝이는 별들, 하늘을 가로지르는 은하수, 황야의 험준한 바위, 그 끄트머리에 앉은 나, 그리고, 시네스트로. 그러나 가슴에 와닿지는 않았고, 동화의 한 배경인 것처럼 그저 그렇게 굴러다닐 뿐이었음. 기분같은 건 잘 모르는 할이었지만, 그럼에도 할은 그가 감정을 잔뜩 억누른 채 한마디 한마디 힘을 줘가며 뱉고 있다는 건 캐치할 수 있었고 그가 그렇게까지 하는데 자신은 정말로 아무것도 기억나지 않는다는 게 미안하고 안타까워 숨을 멈추었음. 시네스트로는 할의 손을 올리더니 손등에 짧게 입을 맞추었어. 

단순한 스킨쉽이었을 뿐이지만 그 어떤 섹스보다도 더 느껴버리는 할. 가슴이 간질간질해지고 아래가 축축하게 젖겠지. 그때까진 전혀 의식하지 못했던 시네의 단단한 가슴팍이며 허벅지며 고른 숨소리가 미친듯이 뇌 회로에 꽂힘. 우으으...할은 부끄러워 고개를 푹 숙였고 할의 몸에선 예의 수컷을 유혹하는 짙은 향내가 풍겨나왔음. 이번엔 반지를 끄고 있었기에 할의 향에 반응하는 시네. 

조던, 너는, 비록 이렇지만, 틀림없는 조던이다.

할이 천천히 몸을 돌려 시네와 마주보게 앉자 시네는 할의 턱을 들고서 입을 맞추겠지. 눈을 이리 돌리고 저리 돌리던 할은 서툴게 시네와 혀를 섞으며 자기도 모르게 눈을 질끈 감았음. 그렇게 자연스러운 수순으로 시네가 할을 눕히는데 할의 발그레하게 달아오른 볼과 수줍게 기대하는 듯 약간 벌려진 새빨간 입술을 보고서 시네가 좀 정신이 들겠지. 자기가 아는 조던다운 표정이 아니었으니까. 그리고 서서히 이성이 돌아오며 자기가 원래 뭘 하려던 거였는지도 생각이 났어. 할의 페로몬을 오직 의지만으로 끊어낸 시네는 몸을 돌려 자기도 할 옆에 털썩 눕고는 별만 쳐다봤음. 할은 손을 꼼지락거렸지만 시네를 재촉하지는 않았어.

다음날부터 할을 따라다니던 이상야릇한 감정은 부끄러움으로 명확화되겠지. 할은 이제 인정해야만 했어, 이 사람이 마음에 들어오는 방식은 산양과는 전혀 다르다고. 같은 방식으로 풀어낼 수도 없었음. 왜냐면 시네 근처에 갈 때마다 그날 밤에 맞닿았던 입술이며 혀며 손등이 불타는 것만 같았거든. 그날 그와 벌일 뻔했던 일을 생각하면 할은 생각만으로도 다리를 축축히 적실 수 있었지만 더이상은, 도저히 그렇게 하자고 입으로 뱉을 수가 없었어. 물론 할의 동작은 여전히 거침없었지만 이제 몸의 욕구 말고도 그가 자극하는 정신적인 무언가도 따져보게 된 거지. 그냥 마구잡이로 구멍을 채우는 게 아니라 먼저 커피를 마시고....근사한 말을 듣고....기분이 이상해질 때쯤에......얼굴을 붉히는 할. 이전에 시네가 했던 말을 떠올림. 섹터 2814의 그린랜턴이라는 걸 기억해내야지만 섹스에 응할 거라고. 그렇다면 랜턴 할 조던이 되는 것과 커피를 마시고 어른이 되는 의식엔 뭔가 관계가 있는 걸까? 때문에 난리법석을 떨어가면서도 시네가 커피를 주면 꼬박꼬박 안 남기고 다 마시는 할이겠지.

그리고 밤마다 시네가 해주는 얘기들을 기다렸으면. 시네의 의도와는 달리 할은 그런 정보들을 흘려들었지만 그럼에도 듣고 있으면 마음이 간질간질해져서 좋았어. 섹터 2814, 그린랜턴, 할 조던. 할은 시네가 거듭해서 말하는 단어들을 머리에 잘 새겨놓겠지. 시네의 말을 바탕으로 자기가 상상력을 덧붙여 과연 이게 뭐하는 물건인지 추리해보고 그럴듯. 그렇게 이해는 못 해도 나름 그런 용어들하고 친근해져가는 할이었으면. 

한편 시네스트로는 할한테 자기랑 할 추억팔이하다가 점점 여기 있는 할이랑 옛날 할이랑 겹쳐보기 시작하면서 할의 지능이나 옛 기억을 가지고 있는지 여부는 덜 중요해졌으면 좋겠다. 결국 자기는 할이 어떤 모습이든 사랑할 거라는 걸 알아차리는 시네. 설령 할이 영원히 이 지능과 신체적 나이대에서 멈춘다고 하더라도 평생 몸과 마음을 다 바쳐 사랑해줄 수 있다는 거. 그래서 시네는 할이 여느 때보다 더 소중해졌고 제 도덕적 하한선을 건드리지 않는 선에서 할과 키스정도는 꽤 자주 하게 되겠지. 할이 자기 구조물이랑 랜턴 능력에 익숙해져가는 거 보고서도 은근 흐뭇해하고. 뭔가 진전이 있는 것만 같아라.

그런 와중에 진짜 그린랜턴들이 시네와 할을 찾아오겠지.


	8. Chapter 8

무슨 일이냐고 묻기도 전에 시네스트로를 둘러싸며 위협적인 분위기를 조성하는 그린랜턴들. 시네는 낌새를 눈치채고 눈만 데록데록 굴리는 할을 제 등 뒤로 보냈지만 이미 할의 존재를 들킨 뒤였음. 랜턴들은 할의 얼굴과 실오라기 하나 걸치지 않은 나신을 보고서 매우 놀란 눈치를 보였지. 자기들끼리 시선을 여러 번 교환하더니 이내 시네를 향해 반지 낀 손을 다같이 내밀었어. 공격 신호였지. 금방이라도 의지를 발사해 시네와 할을 나란히 꿰뚫어 죽일 것 같이 해놓고서는, 그 중 하나가 시네를 향해 말을 걸었어. 모행성을 독재하고, 섹터의 나머지 행성은 방치했으며 그 동안에 사망처리된 할 조던에게 심상치 않은 짓을 한 혐의로 체포하겠다고 말이야. 앞에 두 개라면 모를까 자기가 할에게 나쁜 짓을 했다는 건 진짜 억울해서 시네는 막 대들겠지. 작은 몸싸움도 벌이고. 할은 여전히 무슨 상황인지 이해하지 못했지만 시네가 화를 내니까 자기도 따라서 랜턴들을 향해 덤벼들었음. 랜턴들은 시네는 가차없이 제압하겠지만 할에게는 동정 어린 시선만 보낼 뿐 반격하진 않겠지. 그저 시네에게 수갑을 채워 떠나는 길에 서로서로 얜 어떡하냐는 말을 나누다가 할은 따로 둥근 구 안에 가둔 채 길을 떠났을 뿐임. 점점 작아지다 끝내 시야에서 사라지는 익숙한 행성을 응시하며 할은 두려움에 휩싸이겠지.

그 감정은 점차 구체화되고 심화 되는데 낯선 사람들이 나타나 시네와 자신을 갈라놓은 뒤로 시네를 좀처럼 볼 수 없었기 때문임. 랜턴들은 할을 적당한 방에 가둬두고 하루종일 실험을 해댔어. 숨을 쉬는지, 감각기관은 정상인지 같은 아주 간단한 생명징후에 관한 체크에서 지능이나 의지나 감정같은 고도화된 지표의 측정에 이르기까지 정말 다양한 분야에서 테스트가 이뤄졌고 그동안 할은 어떤 설명도 듣지 못했음. 불안감에 떨며 할은 식사 때마다 나오는 식단을 모두 걸렀어. 작은 반항이었지. 할이 그동안 음식을 먹었던 건 소중한 사람과 같이 나누는 것이라는 데에 의의를 두어서였으니까. 할에겐 오직 시네스트로에 관한 기억만이 위로가 되어줄 뿐이었음. 좋았....었는데. 막 손도 잡고 같이 밥도 먹고 잠도 자고. 이렇게 될 줄 알았으면 좀 더 말을 잘 들었어야 한다는 생각에 할은 남몰래 눈물을 훔치곤 했음. 내가 나쁜 아이여서 이렇게 된 걸까? 모자란 할이라도 이사람들이 자신과 시네를 잡아가며 자기 때문이라는 식의 말을 했다는 걸 이해할 수 있었음.

그리고 할과 시네의 운명은 이쯤에서 크게 꼬여버리는데 랜턴 팀의 조사 결과 할이 지적 생물체라기보다는 사념으로 굴러다니는 바이오-의지 구조물에 더 가깝다는 결론이 내려졌기 때문이었지. 독재 혐의에 대해 시네를 가혹하게 몰아붙이면서 한편으론 이 점에 대해서도 세게 쪼는 가디언들. 가디언들 입장에선 인민들을 독재하는 것도 모자라 동료 랜턴의 시체에도 손을 대는 심각한 반지 오남용을 저질렀으니 시네가 그냥 죽일 놈임. 원래 가장 위대한 그린랜턴 소리를 듣던 시네였으니까 더 괘씸했겠지. 그래서 시네한테 막 어떻게 할 조던의 시체를 찾아냈느냐, 어떻게 손을 댔고 어떻게 이런 반인륜적인 짓을 저질렀느냐 등등으로 잠도 안 재우고 밤낮으로 심문하는데 시네가 이걸 대답할 수 있을 리가 없지. 괜히 이쪽 문제로 입 잘못 털었다간 ㄹㅇ 좆되는 거니까 시네는 입을 다물겠지만 그것에도 한계가 있을 거야. 인내심이 대단한 거지 무한한 건 아니니까.

시네에게도 할에게도 소득이 없는 시간이 흐르고 어느새 최후 변론 할 시간이 왔으면. 그게 몇 달만의 재회였으면 좋겠다. 할이 양 어깨가 랜턴들의 손에 단단히 잡힌 채 방으로 끌려들어오다시피 했을 때 시네는 이미 중앙에 있는 의자에 묶인 상태였고 오지에서 지내면서도 단정했던 머리가 항클어져있으면 내가 참 좋다. 하도 시달려서 눈이 퀭하니 들어갔는데 눈빛만 형형해라. 주름도 그새 깊어졌는지 스포트라이트를 독차지하고 있는데도 얼굴에 전체적으로 그늘이 져있고 막. 시네가 뭐라고 막 쏘아붙이다가 할이 들어오는 거 보고 멈칫했으면 좋겠다. 처음으로 눈빛 흔들리고 입술 살짝 뒤틀리는데 할은 또 사람이 초췌해진 게 속상해서 자기 자리 이탈해서 시네한테 가려다가 몇 번이고 도로 끌려오고. 

뭐 둘이 그러거나 말거나 가디언들이 알 바 아니고 오히려 시네가 ‘저것’이랑 감정적으로 그릇되게 연결되어 있다는 증거일 뿐이니까 가디언들은 큰 소리를 내서 주의를 환기시키고 심문을 재개하겠지. 내용이야 정치색은 할 오기 전에 다 끝나서 할에 대한 거임. 

‘저것’이 아니라 조던입니다! 녀석은 인공 사념체 따위가 아니라 틀림없는 조던 본인이란 말입니다!

저것을 만들어내 망자를 모욕했다는 혐의를 인정하냐는 질문에 시네는 크게 항의하겠지. 가디언들은 눈썹하나 까딱하지 않을 거임. 

말도 안 되는 소리. 자네는 지금 숨도 쉬지 않는 것이 온전한 인간이라고 주장하는 건가? 

괴물의 체액에 유전 정보가 조금 변형이 되긴 했지만....

‘조금’이라고? 자네 지금 자네가 무슨 말을 하고 있는지는 아는 겐가! 누구도, 그 어떤 지적 생물체도 그 괴물의 몸에서 빠져나올 수는 없네. 그럴 의지력이 있다는 건 물리적으로 불가능해!

녀석이라면 할 수 있습니다. 지금 보여드리고 있지 않습니까!

끝까지 이것이 진짜 조던이라고 주장하는 겐가? 이것이? 

가디언은 그때까지 살짝 잊혀져있던 할에게 비로소 질문을 막 던지겠지. 

자네 이름이 뭔가? 출신 행성은? 담당 섹터는? 

ㅈ, 조, 조던.....2, 2,

할은 정말로 시네가 알려줬던 대로 대답을 하려고 했는데, 몇천 명의 사람들이 자신이 실수하기만을 바라며 압박감을 던지는 분위기에 억눌려 도저히 입을 열 수가 없었음. 시네라도 멀쩡했으면 그거 보고 힘을 얻을텐데 상황이 점점 불리하게만 돌아가니까 위안받을 곳도 없었던 거지. 끝내 울상이 되고 마는 할. 꽤 오래 기다리던 가디언들이 슬슬 발언 시간을 끝내려고 하니까 손을 막 휘저어서 막긴 했지만 결국 또박또박 말을 꺼내는 데엔 실패했고 이런 모습들은 가디언들에게나 보고 있던 랜턴들에게나 저건 할이 아니다라는 인상을 심어주고 말았지. 할의 그 발언으로 이미 대세는 결정지어진 거나 다름없었음. 자신이 패했다는 사실에 절망하는 시네. 더더욱 엄중한 표정을 짓는 가디언들. 할은 자기가 모든 걸 망쳐버렸다는 걸 알게 됨. 내가, 내가 좀 더 잘했어야 하는데. 어른이 되지 못해서. 시네가 가르쳐준 거라곤 그거 몇 마디밖에 없었는데 그것조차 제대로 말을 하지 못해서. 할은 거의 패닉하겠지. 그러나 할이 할 수 있는 건 아무 것도 없을 거임. 

시네스트로, 이번만큼은 자네도 반지를 부지하기 어려울 걸세.

가디언들이 그자리에서 시네의 반지를 회수해갔으면. (근데 시네가 은밀히 숨겨둔 할의 반지는 그대로 남아있었으면. 그 사실에 안도하고 마지막 탈출구를 짜는 시네. 근데 겉으론 여전히 허를 찔린 표정이라 아무도 몰라야 됨) 시네는 크게 저항하지만 의자에 묶여있으니 뭐 크게 할 수 있는 건 없었고 되려 의자에서 흘러나오는 의지-전기충격만 맞았으면 좋겠다. 시네의 몸이 파르르 떨리다가 고개가 픽 꺾이겠지. 법이고 뭐고 아무것도 모르는 할은 시네가 이대로 죽어버린 거라고 생각했어. 순간 예전에, 이렇게 옴짝달싹 할 수 없는 몸이 되어서, 목숨을 달리할 거라고 생각했었을 때가 기억나는 할이겠지. 그 독수리 둥지에서 할은 너무나도 절망한 나머지 제 몸이 썰려나가는 감각조차 남의 것처럼 경시하게 되고 말았었어. 그런데 그때 그렇게 생명을 버리지 않았었던 건 소중한 사람이 있었기 때문이었고, 그때 얼굴에 피칠갑을 한 염소가 제 눈앞에 있었다면 이젠 얼굴이 흙빛이 된 시네스트로가 있겠지. 여기서, 여기서 죽고 죽일 순 없었음. 끌려나가는 시네를 향해 소리치는 할.

시네스트로!

그게 할이 시네를 부른 첫 순간이었으면 좋겠다. 시네의 고개가 대번에 번쩍 들리겠지. 시네는 양옆에서 자길 끌고 나가는 랜턴들 너머로 할의 얼굴을 쳐다볼 거야. 시네는 이것 보라고 사념체가 아니라 진짜 조던이지 않냐고 난 내 이름도 가르쳐 준 적이 없었다고 반지 기록을 다시 살펴보라고 막 소리치겠지만 이미 상황이 다 끝난 뒤라 아무도 들어주는 사람이 없을듯.


	9. Chapter 9

할은 하루종일 좁은 골방에 갇혀 있었음. 생물체가 아니라는 판결이 내려진 후라 그런지 사람이라기보다는 시네스트로가 만들어낸 불완전한 물건 취급이었어. 세상을 떠난 할 조던의 존엄성을 위해서라도 이런 것은 죽여버려야 한다는데, 할은 죽음같은 것이 꼭 남의 일처럼 현실성이 없어서 가만히 있기만 했음. 항의도 안 하고 말도 안 하고 그저 양다리를 곱게 모은 채로 구석에 틀어박혀 있었어. 시네스트로, 가끔 시네스트로의 이름을 부르곤 했지만 그런다고 시네가 오는 것도 아니고 누가 들어주는 것도 아니라 의미없는 중얼거림에 지나지 않았지. 그렇게 지금이 언제인지도 모르게 시간을 때우다보면 그의 얼굴을 한번만 더 볼 수 있었더라면 참 좋았을텐데, 그런 생각이 들었고 생각을 더듬다보면 마지막에 꼭 죽은 사람처럼 고개를 떨구던 그의 모습이 떠올랐고 어쩌면 지금은, 그것보다도 더 심각한 상태가 되어 있을까봐 두려워졌지. 

이미 소중한 이의 죽음을 겪어본 적 있는 할이었기에 겁은 더 많아질 수밖에 없었어. 사자가 산양의 배를 찢어놓던 모습을 똑똑히 기억하고 있는걸. 그 광경을 그저 바라만 볼 수밖에 없었던 자신의 나약한 모습도 함께 말이야. 그때 산양이 죽었던 것도 자기의 피부를 이식했기 때문이었는데 이번에 시네스트로가 아프게 된 것도 다 자신 때문에. 

그때 재판정에서 말만 더듬지 않고 잘 했었더라면 뭐가 좀 달라졌을까? 어른이 되었더라면, 기억 해보라는 대로 빠릿빠릿 뇌를 굴렸었더라면. 

그땐 몰랐어. 산양이랑 온종일 뒹굴었을 때도, 시네스트로랑 온종일 시간을 함께 했을 때도 그 시간이 평생 계속될 거라고 믿었었어. 그래서 조금 내려놓고 지내도 괜찮을 거라고 생각했었어. 왜 진작 알아차리지 못했을까, 생물체는 누구나 조금씩 저마다의 시간을 깎아먹으며 하루하루 생존해나간다는 걸 말이야. 그 행복한 순간에 끝이 오리란 걸 알았더라면, 누군가가 자신과 함께 있기 위해 언제나 무언가를 내려놓는다는 걸 알았더라면, 할도 그들에게 합당한 것을 되돌려줬을텐데. 앞날도 모르는 천치처럼 행동하지도 않았을 거야. 왜 시네스트로가 자기 앞에 나타난 건지 의문도 품지 않은 채 멍청하게 붙어다니기만 하지도 않았을 거야. 시네스트로가 원하는 대로 원하던 사람이 되어줬을 거라고.

섹터 2814의 그린랜턴 할 조던. 출신지는 지구. 언젠가 할 시네스트로가 되었어야 했던 사람.

할은 시네스트로가 귀에 딱지가 얹게 이야기해줬던 말을 곱씹고 또 곱씹었어. 대체 이 사람이 나랑 무슨 관계가 있었던 건지 스스로 기억을 해내보려고 안간힘을 썼어. 하지만 골방 전체가 환하게 밝아지도록 용을 써봐도 좀처럼 잡히는 게 없었음. 

정말 그저 사념체이기 때문에 새로운 것을 스스로 생각해내지 못하는 걸까? 문득 그들이 자기에게 했던 말을 떠올린 할은 손가락을 쭉 펼쳐보았음. 오른손으로 왼손 새끼손가락을 쥐고서, 무표정으로 손가락을 비틀어 손에서 뜯어냈지. 그리고는 조각난 몸이 저절로 움직여 아무 일도 없었던 것처럼 아물어가는 과정을 지켜보았음. 사람이 아니기 때문에? 하지만 시네스트로를 향한 마음은 시네스트로가 억지로 심어준 게 아닌 걸. 그런 감정을 키워낸 건 할 본인이었어. 시네스트로와 몸을 섞고 싶었던 것도 지금 죽지 말아달라고 생각하는 것도 다 자기가 스스로 생각해낸 결론이란 말이야.

사랑의 감정의 근원을 되짚어가는 할. 그러다보면 자연스럽게 산양을 좋아했었던 게 떠오를 거고 그때 산양을 왜 좋아했는지 하나하나 꼽아보다가 문득 피를 뒤집어 쓴 붉은 얼굴이 누군가를 연상시켰기 때문이었다는 걸 기억해내겠지. 그땐 몰랐지만, 이제와서 다시 생각해보면 그때 느낀 붉은 얼굴도 그보다 한참 전에 괴물에게 먹혔을 때 느낀 누군가가 자신을 사랑하고 있다는 확신적인 감각도 전부 시네스트로를 향한 감정이었어. 비로소 자신이 적어도 이렇게 되기 오래 전부터 쭉 시네스트로를 좋아하고 있었다는 걸 깨닫는 할. 심지어 산양조차 시네스트로를 투영하는 매개체에 지나지 않았음. 

자신은 시네스트로를 좋아한다. 그리고 시네스트로 역시 자신을, 좋아하고 있다. 할은 마치 진리를 깨달은 수도승마냥 자리에서 벌떡 일어나겠지. 시네스트로는 내가 어떤 모습이더라도 좋아해줄 거야. 그런 확신이 든 할은 앞으로 일어날 일들에 대해서도 전혀 겁먹을 필요가 없다고 느끼겠지. 뿐만 아니라 이전에 있었던 일들에 대해서도, 심지어는 그날 말을 똑바로 하지 못했던 것 조차도 지나치게 자책하지 않아도 된다는 걸 알게 됨. 시네스트로가 자신을 탓하지 않을 테니까. 그들이 씌우는 혐의에 대해서라면 시네스트로가 할이 바이오구조물 나부랭이가 아니라 진짜 할이라는 걸 누구보다도 더 잘 믿고 있을테니까. 자신을 믿고 시네스트로를 믿고 믿음에서 나오는 신뢰를 애정한다면 겁 낼 건 아무것도 없었음.

그래서 할이 자기 눈알 하나를 파냈으면 좋겠다. 원래 시네의 구조물도 의지로 뚫던 할이었으니 몸에서 떨어져나간 할의 눈알도 보안장치를 간단히 통과하겠지. 할은 빈 복도를 따라 눈알을 조심스럽게 굴려 한참을 헤맨 끝에 시네가 갇혀있는 방을 찾아냈음. 시네는 의지-문을 뚫고 들어오는 눈알 하나를 보고 제법 놀라겠지만 눈동자 색을 보고 할이라는 걸 깨달아서 별 말 없이 서둘러 침대 밑에 숨기겠지. 그렇게 하루에 하나씩 자신의 몸 조각을 시네스트로의 방으로 옮기는 할이었으면. 둘 다 한참을 참고 또 기다려서야 가까스로 모든 몸뚱이를 시네스트로의 방으로 옮기게 된 할은 단번에 원래 형체대로 돌아와 시네스트로를 끌어안았어.

신, 좋아해, 보고 싶었어. 진작 말해주지 못해서 미안해.

그리고 둘이 존나 섹스했으면 좋겠다. 소리를 내면 금세 틀킬테니까 둘 다 입 틀어막고서 하는 섹스는 존나 스릴있겠지. 할도 시네도 엄청 참아왔던 터라 한번 불붙으니까 잘 꺼지지도 않을듯. 

 

 

아 할은 필요할 때만 완전체 되고 간수 올 때나 상황 급할땐 몸 셀프로 토막내서 얌전히 시네 감방 여기저기에 흩어져있었으면 좋겠다....  
그리고 할은 짐짝 취급이라 시네에 대한 형이 내려지기 전까진 다들 처리 미뤄두고 잊고 있어서 아무도 안 찾는 걸로


	10. Chapter 10

내가 존나 보고 싶은 건 시네가 할 구멍이랑 구멍엔 다 박는 거!!! 온전한 사람 형상을 갖출 수 있을 만큼의 긴 자유가 주어지는 건 드물어서 할은 대개 겉모습만 혹은 신체 일부만 간신히 형체를 갖추고 있을 때가 더 많았는데 그래서 그런가 시네도 점점 몸이 달아서 모럴리스하게 굴게 된 거지. 막 팔다리 없이 상반신만 남은 할의 성대까지 목을 찢어서 거기다 박거나 했으면 좋겠다. 이미 생물체의 기준은 아득하게 넘어버린 할이지만 그럼에도 희미하게 옛날 감각은 남아있어서 정말로 숨 막히고 괴로운 것처럼 켁킥대는 할 개존꼴일듯. 팔다리는 저 멀리 흩어져 있어서 하지 말라고 붙들지도 못하겠고 성대는 존나 쑤셔박히는 중이니까 말도 제대로 안 나오겠지. 시네가 다 하고 나서 손가락으로 정액 긁어내주면 애써 기침 참다가 겍겍거리면 시발....

그리고 막 시네가 하루쨩 클리랑 질부분까지만 오나홀처럼 들고서 퍽퍽 박는 것도 보고 싶어. 다리가 방해하지도 않으니까 ㄹㅇ 깊게 들어가겠지? 게다가 시네가 안을 찌르기만 하는 게 아니라 손으로도 꽉 쥐고서 안팎으로 자극을 주니까 하루쨩 ㄹㅇ 입에 거품 물 정도로 느꼈으면 좋겠다. 근데 방 여기저기에 흩어져 있는 상태여서 저항하는 대신 방 전체가 웅웅 울릴듯.

시네가 할 손가락이 떨어져나갔다가 다시 붙는 게 신기해서 일부러 몸 어디 부러뜨리는 것도 보고 싶다. 할은 비명 삼키겠지만 저항하진 않을듯. 어려운 것도 아니고 사랑하는 사람이 보고 싶다니까ㅇㅇ 그러다 시네가 멀리 있어도 한 몸인 것처럼 느낄 수 있냐며 신체부위 들고 쪽쪽 빨면 웅.....하며 수줍어하는 하루쨩. 손가락이라고 치면 막 나름대로 애교라고 잘린 손가락 꿈틀꿈틀 움직이겠지ㅋㅋ호러스러운 장면이지만 시네는 이미 콩깍지 씌여서 그것도 귀여워하고 

혹시 처음 만났을 때 사자에게 팔을 내밀었던 것도 그래서였나?

어느날 시네가 이런 것도 물어봤으면 좋겠다. 시네는 할의 팔을 매만지고 있을 거야. 할의 힘줄이 피부 너머로 드러났다 사라졌다 하는 걸 가만히 쳐다보다가 그 부분만 꾹 누를듯. 칼이 있었다면 잘라봤겠지만 감옥엔 날붙이가 없어서 그러진 못하고. 할은 간지럽다는 듯 키득키득 웃다가 자기도 시네 손목이며 팔을 꾹꾹 누르며 만져댈듯. 둘이 잠깐 그사세로 빠졌다가 시네가 재촉하는 바라보니까 그제서야 질문 생각해내곤 급하게 고개부터 끄덕이는 하루쨩. 팔 뚝 뜯어서 절단면이 날카로운 뼈가 잘 보이게 한 다음에 자기 목에다 갖다대고 슥 그었으면 좋겠다. 피 대신 초록색 의지가 방울방울 흘러내리겠지. 

응! 이걸로 사자도 죽일 수 있어!

할이 해맑게 웃자 시네는 할의 팔을 자기가 잡아들고는 도로 제자리에 붙여줘라. 고개를 절레절레 저으면서 슬슬 본론으로 들어가겠지.

그렇다 해도 아무에게나 그런 위협을 하진 않겠지.

응! 그렇지만 신을 해치려는 녀석들은 누구든 갈기갈기 찢어버릴 거야!

마음은 고맙다만, 조던, 내게 필요하고 지금 내가 듣고 싶은 말은 그런 게 아니다. 우리가 재회했을 때의 일을 좀 더 설명해다오. 

재회?

그래. 이전부터 쭉 궁금했었던 것이다만, 왜 스스로 사자에게 팔을 바치려 했지? 그 작은 산양이 네게 무슨 의미가 있었기에.

할은 순간 부끄러워져 손으로 얼굴을 가려버릴 거야. 그러다 아예 시네 가슴팍에 고개를 묻고는 이마를 비비겠지. 시네는 갑작스런 행동에 어이없어할듯. 어떻게 해야 좋을지 모르겠다는 듯 두 팔을 벌린 채 할을 쓰다듬지도 어쩌지도 못하고 대답만 기다리고 있을 때 할이 갑자기 자기 혼자 키득키득 웃으며 고개 들더니 시네 입술에 박치기하듯 제 것을 문대고는 이럴듯.

움, 그건, 보고 있으면 신이 생각났기 때문인걸? 좋아서 여기도 화끈화끈해지고 여기도 축축해지고....

할은 자기 입술을 톡톡 두드리고는 서서히 턱과 목과 가슴과 배를 따라 손가락을 내리다 허벅지 사이에 자리한 비부에 다다르겠지. 

빨갛고, 예쁘고, 멋있는 게 내 여길 쑤셔주는 상상을 했어. 굵은 게 들어와서 정신이 나가버릴 때까지 퓩퓩하고, 응, 막 좋아한다고 혀로 내 귀를 햝으면서 깨무는 그런 환상도 봤어. 안에서 자지가 더 더 더 크게 부풀어서 여길 찢어버릴 정도로 가득 채웠으면 좋겠다고도 생각했어. 배를 따라 모양을 더듬을 수 있게 말이야!

그 말을 하며 자기 구멍에 손가락을 점점 더 많이 집어넣겠지. 움직임은 격렬해지고 신음소리도 야해질듯. 시네가 그만하란 듯이 할의 손을 잡겠지만 요오망한 하루쨩이 오히려 신이 쑤셔달란 듯이 시네 손가락을 자기 구멍으로 이끌었으면 좋겠다. 내키지 않는 표정이지만 어쨌든 넣어주는 시네겠지. 그러다 자연스럽게 피스트퍽하면 좋을듯. 엄지쪽의 제일 굵은 부분이 들어갈 때 할이 아프다고 눈물 찔끔 흘리니까 시네가 괜찮다고 달래주는 거 보고 싶다. 싫다곤 했지만 관둔다곤 하지 않았읍니다 

아무튼 둘이 그렇게 행복한 한때를 보내는데 그것도 사실 얼마 못가겠지. 시네는 죄인신분이고 할은 몰래 숨어들어온 판이니까. 점점 그들이 죄값이라고 부르는 걸 치러야 할 시기가 다가옴을 느낀 시네는 그럴수록 할을 잃고 싶지 않아서 더 거칠게, 억지로 범하듯 할을 안았음. 할이 싫다고 해도 물러서기는 커녕 더 억눌러버렸어. 끝내 울음이 터진 할을 끌어안고서 울음소리라도 좋으니 하루만 더 오래 들었으면 좋겠다고 생각하겠지. 왜냐면 시네는 곧 반물질 우주로 돌아올 수 없는 길을 떠나야 했거든. 시네는 혹시나 할이 위험해질까봐서 절대 자세한 이유를 알려주지 않았지만, 불안한 태도와 시선처리 정도는 할도 느끼고 있었어. 점점 종말이 다가온다는 걸 깨닫는 할. 시네한테 나도 같이 데려가라고 자기도 말이 안됨을 아는 떼를 쓰겠지. 나도 영원히 함께이고 싶어서 염소를 먹었으니까 신도 날 먹어치우면 되지 않냐고 펑펑 우는 할을 달래는 건 한때 최고의 그린랜턴이었던 시네에게도 어려운 일일듯. 하지만 언젠간 결국 결론을 내려야 할 일이었고 그래서 어느날 시네는 할의 어깨를 붙들고서 이제 그만 네 감방으로 돌아가라고 하겠지. 

할이 좋다고 할 리가 없었음. 안 보고 안 듣겠다고 눈도 꽉 감고 귀도 단단히 틀어막은 채로 고개만 절레절레 흔들었어. 그래서 될 일이 아니라고, 너도 알고 있지 않느냐는 시네의 설득에도 으으응, 만 반복하는 할이겠지. 

내가 처리되고 나면 그들은 널 찾아올 것이다. 

으으응....

널 어떻게 할 것인지에 대해선 나도 들은 바가 없다. 하지만 네가 내가 만든 인공 구조물로 판명난 이상 극형을 면하긴 어려울 것이다.

으으응!!

내가 어떻게 되든, 넌 반드시 살아남아야 한다. 알겠느냐? 그것만이 너와 나를 구원할 유일한 길이다.

구원이라는 말에 할이 고개를 멈추고선 실눈을 떴어. 눈물이 그렁그렁한 탓에 앞이 제대로 보이지도 않겠지. 하는 수 없이 손으로 눈물을 슥슥 닦아내자 이제 귀도 멀쩡히 잘 들리는 할이 되었을듯. 하지만 울먹임만큼은 멈출 수가 없어 흡, 흐읍, 소리를 내고 있을 거야.

그래서 네게 부탁하고 싶은 것이 있다. 네가 네 손가락을 도로 붙이는 일과 하나도 다르지 않은 것이다. 그들이 널 찾아오거든, 네 반지를 부르거라. 넌 섹터 2814의 그린랜턴이고 그것이 네 반지이니 네가 충분히 바란다면 그것은 틀림없이 네게 찾아올 것이다. 자, 할, 날 똑바로 쳐다보거라. 그 초식동물을 위해 사자에게 팔을 내어주려 했듯 날 위해서도 스스로가 옳다고 자만하는 가디언들의 허를 찔러다오. 그들이 틀렸고 결국 내 말이 진실이었음을 밝히는 거다 알겠느냐? 

시, 신, 하, 하지만....

깊게 생각할 것 없다. 넌 그저 반지만 부르면 되는 거야. 나의 반지를 본 적이 있지? 네 것 역시 그것과 별반 다르지 않게 생겼다. 반지만 다시 낄 수 있다면, 그리하여 네 스스로 반지에게 다시금 선택받았음을 증명할 수만 있다면, 가디언들이 뭐라고 생각했든 아무짝에도 쓸모 없는 일이 될 것이다.

반지를?

그래, 반지를. 내가 직접 전해줄 수 있다면 좋았겠지만 지금은 형편이 마땅치 않구나. 할 수 있겠느나? 내가 네게 바라고 기대하는 것은 네가 반지를 되찾는 것 그거 하나 뿐이다.

할은 몸의 모든 부위를 느낄 수 있었지만 시네가 불러들이라고 하는 반지에 대해서는 희미한 감조차 잡을 수가 없었어. 하지만 도저히 못하겠다고 말을 할 수가 없었지. 시네스트로는 정말 진지해보였거든. 게다가, 말을 마치자마자 할의 몸을 감방 벽으로 세게 밀어버려 할은 얼떨결에 감방 벽을 뚫어버렸고, 그런 다음에는 도저히 안으로 다시 들어갈 엄두가 나지 않았음. 반지를, 나의 반지를. 시네스트로가 바라는 사람, 섹터 2814의 그린랜턴 할 조던이 되는 거야. 할은 그런 말들을 두서없이 뇌까리며 자기가 원래 틀어박혀 있던 골방을 향해 의지로 된 벽을 통과하고 또 통과했음. 일부러 뒤돌아보지 않고 한달음에 달려갔지.

이번에도 시네스트로를 실망시킬 순 없었어. 산양은 구하지 못했지만 시네스트로만큼은 반드시 자기 손으로 구해야만 했으니까.


	11. Chapter 11

할은 정신없이 달렸어. 가슴이 쿵쿵 뛰었지. 마음은 무겁기만 했어. 어떻게든 들키기 전에 자기가 원래 있었던 곳으로 돌아가야 한다고 생각하며 최대한 걸음을 빨리 했지. 마침내 방문이 있는 복도가 보이고 익숙한 풍경이 나타났을 때, 할은 숨을 들이키며 우뚝 멈춰서고 말았어. 골방 문 앞에 거대한 덩치의 뭔가가 서있었거든. 제기랄, 언제부터 거기 있었을까? 그러면 몸이라도 들키지 않는 편이 좋지 않을까 생각이 들었지만 멍청한 생각이었어. 할의 발소리를 들었는지 그 사람이 천천히 뒤를 돌아봤거든. 

어...

할은 멋쩍은 표정을 지어보였어.

감시를 빠져나가다니 간도 크군.

그 사람, 아니 외계인은 거대한 집게를 만들어냈음. 구조물에서 희미한 빛이 나며 할은 역광에 가려진 외계인의 얼굴을 자세히 들여다볼 수 있었어. 하마같기도 하고, 오크나 오우거 같기도 한 게, 어딘가 낯이 익은 것만 같았지만 지금 당장은 누구인지 통 기억이 나질 않았지. 잠시 생각에 잠겨있던 할은 급하게 몸을 반으로 갈라 집게를 피했어. 이대로 잡히면 좆될 거라는 건 모자란 할의 머리로도 똑똑히 알 수 있었지. 그렇다고 이 그린랜턴을 공격했다간 시네스트로의 입지가 더더욱 좁아질 거야. 때문에 할은 이러지도 저러지도 못하고 집게며 망치를 요리조리 피하기만 했어. 도망치고 싶은 마음이 굴뚝같았지만 그랬다간 백업을 부를까봐 그러지도 못했지. 멍청하긴, 적어도 눈알 하나는 원래 있던 곳에 남겨두고 올 걸. 하지만 설마, 누가 사적으로 자신을 찾아올 거라고 생각도 못했단 말이지.

당장 이리 와라, poozer.

'Poozer,' 낯선 랜턴이 던진 마지막 말에 할은 본능적으로 반응해 움찔했지만 여전히 떠오르는 것은 없었음. 하긴, 자신이, 할 조던이 기억을 잃기 전에 그린랜턴이었다는데 설마 시네스트로 한 사람하고만 알고 지내진 않았겠지. 정확하겐 모르겠지만 어쨌든 자기가 알고 지내던 자가 틀림 없다고 판단한 할은 어정쩡한 미소를 지으며 손을 쭉 편 채 양 팔을 천천히 위로 들어보였음. 구조물이 통하지 않자 랜턴은 직접 손으로 잡아챌 생각인지 성큼성큼 다가왔고, 그의 솥뚜껑만한 손이 하늘 높이 올라가자, 할은 재빠르게 뒤로 물러났음.

자, 자, 잠깐!!

침착하게 생각해보자. 낯이 익은 얼굴인데 공적인 업무도 없이(왜냐면 공적인 일로 자신을 찾는 그린랜턴들은 모두 같은 모양의 띠를 팔에 두르고 있었기 때문에) 자신을 찾아왔다면, 분명 보통 사이는 아니었던 게 틀림 없었어. 게다가 이 랜턴은 손에 뭔가를 쥐고 있었는데 손이 하도 커서 물건이 파묻혀 대체 뭔지는 잘 볼 수 없었지만 냄새로 미뤄봤을 때 커피였지. 시네스트로가 지구산이라는 음료까지 알고 있다니 할 조던과 뭔가 특별한 추억까지 공유하던 사이가 아닐까? 할은 가디언들에게 자신이 정말 할 조던이라는 것을 증명해보이라던 시네스트로의 마지막 당부를 떠올렸음. 그래, 자신에게 뭔가 특별한 감정을 품고 있는 듯한 이 랜턴조차 설득하지 못한다면 가디언에게 자신의 말이 먹힐 가능성은 전혀 없을 거야. 시네스트로는 반지를 불러들이라고 했지만 할은 아직까지 반지가 정확하게 무슨 일을 하는 어떤 물건인지조차 모르는 걸. 할은 본능적으로, 자신이 어떻게 잘 하기만 한다면 이사람은 내 말을 믿어주리란 걸 확신하고 있었음. 마치 시네스트로를 처음 떠올렸을 때와 같은 감각이었어. 그때도 이름보다 상대방을 향한 감정이 더 먼저 기억났으니까. 

날 잡아들이고 싶지 않을걸?

외계랜턴은 얼굴을 찡그렸음. 뭔 개소리냐는 표정이었지. 손은 아직 허공에 멈춘 채였음.

왜지? 

날 잡아넘긴다는 건 곧 '그들'의 말을 믿는다는 뜻이니까.

멍청한 대답이었던 모양인지, 손이 콱 내려와 어깨를 아프게 쥐었음. 할은 앓는 소리를 냈어. 랜턴은 할을 돌려 세우려 했음. 할은 있는 힘을 다해 저항했지만 그럴수록 더 아파지기만 할 뿐이었어. 설상가상으로 저편에서 랜턴이 날아오는 웅웅 소리가 희미하게 느껴졌지. 

시네스트로가 그렇게 말하라고 프로그래밍한 모양이지? 놈은 정말, 악질이군. 가디언들은 우주의 수호자야!

그리고 내가 사랑하는 사람에게 말도 안되는 허물을 씌워 쫒아낸 놈들이지. 할은 속으로 툴툴댔음. 하지만 겉으론 어디까지나 태연하게, 말을 이었지. 두렵다는 걸 들키지 말고 말도 안 되는 도박을 하고 있다는 것도 들키지 말고, 시네스트로를 위해서, 태연한 것처럼 연기를 하는 거야. 마인드 컨트롤을 했음.

프로그래밍이라니, 맙소사. 정말로 내가 그 사람들이 말하는 바이오-의지 뭐시기라고 생각해? 내가? '할 조던'을 기억하지 못한단 말이야?

가디언을 믿지 못할 이유는 없지. 그들은 공명정대해. 까마득히 오래 전부터 우주를 수호하고 있었고 그들의 지도 아래 랜턴 군단은 번성했다.

예전엔 어떻게 살던 놈들이었는진 내 알 바 아니고, 이번만큼은 틀렸어! 난 시네스트로가 만들어 낸 사념체 따위가 아니야. 정말로 살아있는 할 조던이라고! 그거, 그거 줘봐.

답답한 마음에 할은 랜턴이 들고 있는 커피를 가리켰어. 녀석이 쉽게 주려 하지 않자 녀석이 잠시 멈칫한 틈을 타 어거지로 통을 빼앗아 들고는 말릴 새도 없이 더럽게 쓰기만 한 액체를 꿀꺽꿀꺽 삼켰지. 어른이 되겠답시고 커피를 마시는 연습을 해뒀던 게 효과가 있었어. 물을 마시듯 한번에 들이킬 수 있었으니까. 

제기랄, 더럽게 쓰네.

할은 손등으로 입술을 닦았음. 그 순간, 킬로웍은 이게 사념체가 아니라 정말로 할 조던일지도 모른다는 미친 생각을 했어. 커피를 마시는 할의 표정과 동작은, 심지어 마시고 나서 하는 말까지도 킬로웍이 알던 그 모습과 똑같았거든. 이건 아무리 시네스트로가 대단한 랜턴이어서 금지된 부분에까지 손을 댔다고 해도 쉽게 따라하기 못할 무의식적인 부분이었지. 하지만 그렇다면 가디언들이 틀렸다는 말이 되니까 결론을 내리지 못하고 손의 힘부터 풀겠지. 

할?

봐, 커피도 마시잖아.

할 조던임을 증명하겠답시고 고작 한 게 커피마시기라니, 할은 살짝 자괴감을 느꼈지만 어쨌든 그런대로 상대에게 먹힐 만한 미소를 지을 수 있었음. 

하지만, 넌, 난 법정에도 있었어. 할이라면 절대 그 자리에서 말을 더듬지 않았을텐데. 겁먹은 표정도 짓지 않았을 거고. 넌, 넌 할이 아니야. 내가 직접 봤다고.

그건, 어, 사정이 있었어. 

역시 이것도 시네스트로의 프로그램인 게 틀림없어. 

아, 아냐! 

웅웅소리가 점점 커졌어. 다른 랜턴은 이제 제법 가까이 와있었어. 실랑이를 들킬지도 몰라. 한 명이면 몰라도 두 랜턴을 동시에 속이는 건 불가능할 거야. 이대로 실패하는 걸까? 시네스트로의 누명을 벗겨주지도 못하고 허무하게 죽어야 하는 걸까? 할은 겁이 났어. 심지어 자기의 멍청함 때문에 시네스트로에게 피해가 갈지도 모른다고 생각하니 피가 마르는 것 같기까지 했어. 자신감은 온데간데없이 사라지고 어느새 멍청하게 시네스트로를 결백을 증명해줄 단 한마디조차 하지 못하고 더듬기만 한 자신이 서있었지. 할의 톤은 어느새 시네스트로에게 하던 것처럼 약간 어린아이같은 하이톤으로 돌아가있었음. 

제발, 믿어줘. 미친 소리 같겠지만 나는 정말 할 조던이야. 그리고 내가 정말 할이라는 걸 증명하기 위해 내 반지가 필요해.

랜턴은 끙하는 소리를 냈음. 발소리는 이제 바로 앞에까지 다가와 있었지. 하지만 랜턴은 자신을 믿어주는 것 같지가 않았음. 끝이다. 정말로 끝이야. 이대로 가디언들에게 끌려가면 어떻게 될까? 그 자리에서 죽게 될까? 뼈가 쪼개지고 내장이 갈라져도 죽지 않는데 목숨을 다하려면 얼마나 아파야 할까? 괴물의 뱃속에 처음 끌려들어갔을 때가 떠올랐음. 입으로, 뒤로, 귀로, 심지어는 코와 눈으로도 끔찍하게 길고 징그러운 촉수가 들어오던 감각이 기억났어. 그곳에서 의미없이 공상이나 하며 보내면 수십 년과 같은 시간들이 기억났어. 정말 아팠고, 다시는 그렇게까지 아프고 싶진 않았어. 죽고 싶지 않은데. 시네스트로와 헤어지고 싶지 않은데. 더, 더 살고 싶어. '할 조던'이 되고 싶어. 반지를 갖고 싶어.

그때, 웅웅 소리가 멈췄음. 

무슨 일 있나, 킬로웍? 여기서 큰 소리가 난 것 같았는데.

아무 것도 아니야. 사념체를 보고 있자니 시네스트로 녀석을 향한 분노가 끓어올라서 그만 벽을 좀 쳤지. 

소란을 일으키진 말라고. 인간의 불완전한 모조품이라고는 하지만 시네스트로가 무슨 장치를 더 해놨을지는 모를 일이지. 

알았어, 미안하군.

사념체 녀석은 안에 잘 있지? 

.....그래. 미동도 하지 않더군. 

아무튼 당번을 대신 서줘서 고마워. 

할을 위해서라면야.

다음번에 내가 우리 행성 최고의 레스토랑에서 밥을 사들고 오지. 

그래, 알았으니까 하던 일 마저 하라고. 

대화가 끊어지고, 할은 한참만에 실눈을 떴어. 보이는 거라곤 온통 거대한 등짝뿐이었지. 랜턴, 킬로웍은 벽에 등을 기댄 듯한 부자연스러운 자세를 풀고 다시 할을 향해 돌아섰음. 그가 자신을 숨겨준 거야. 할은 벽에 반쯤 파묻힌 몸을 주섬주섬 꺼냈음. 얼굴은 어느새 눈물 범벅이었지. 대체 왜 나를 위해서? 할은 옷깃에 눈물을 문질러 닦았어. 

킬로웍?

내가 아니라 다른 누구라도 속여넘기려면 그것보단 연기를 더 잘 해야 할 거다, poozer.

그는 허리에 양손을 짚고는 혀를 끌끌 찼음. 

나, 나는....

그래, 네가 정말 할 조던이라고? 어디, 무슨 일이 있었는지 말이라도 들어보자.


	12. Chapter 12

그래서, 시네스트로가 너를 구하러 왔다는 거야?

할은 고개를 끄덕였음. 킬로웍은 주위에 랜턴이 없는 걸 주의깊게 확인한 뒤 할과 함께 골방에 들어가 앉았고 할은 그에게 모든 이야기를 낱낱이 털어놓았음. 정신을 차렸을 땐 괴물의 뱃속이었다는 것에서 자신에게 달려드는 모든 생물체들과 교접을 했다는 얘기를 거쳐 시네스트로를 만났다는 부분까지. 할은 부끄러운 줄도 모르고 손과 혀를 사용해 어떻게 들짐승들과 붙어먹었는지 흉내를 내었고 킬로웍은 그럴 때마다 혀를 차며 인상을 찌푸렸음. 

응, 어느날 갑자기 하늘에서 뚝 떨어졌어. 

그를 단번에 알아보진 못했지만 분명 처음 보았던 날부터 무언가 사랑의 감정을 느끼고 있었다는 할의 말에는 거짓이 없어보였지. 할은 좀 전에 성행위를 묘사하던 때와는 사뭇 다른 수줍은 모습으로 시네스트로에 대한 사랑을 고백했고 말 수가 점점 줄어들다가 아무튼 그러니까 시네스트로를 구해야만 한다는 말로 긴 증언을 끝마쳤지. 말 하는 동안 스스로 몰입했던 탓일까, 골방의 공기는 어느새 후끈 달아올라 있었음. 할의 눈동자는 간절한 빛을 띄었어. 녀석은 이제 거리낌없이 두 손으로 킬로웍의 가슴을 짚고서, 그를 한껏 올려다보며 온 몸을 초록빛으로 빛냈지. 

정말 이 모든 말이 사실일까? 어쩌면 할 조던의 반지가 사라진 뒤 -차마 상상하고 싶진 않지만- 힘을 잃은 할이 생물체들에게 윤간을 당한 것까지가 진실인지도 몰랐어. 그리고 시네스트로에 대한 증언들은 시네스트로가 시체를 되살리는 과정에서 끼워넣은 가짜 기억이라거나, 뭐 그런 것일 수도 있었지. 아니면 윤간을 당한 것부터가 진실을 은폐하기 위한 것이거나. 어떻게 생각해봐도 이 철부지 어린애의 지능을 가진 인간이 자기가 알던 온전한 할 조던이라는 게 말이 되지 않았음. 성격부터 다른걸. '누구도 그 괴물의 뱃속에서 그렇게 오래 버틸 수는 없다'고 가디언이 직접 말한 적도 있었잖아. 

그럼 네가 할 조던이라는 주장은 네 진술의 어느 부분에 들어가는 거지?

그, 그건...

할은 말을 더듬었음. 

시네스트로가....

시네스트로가 그렇게 시켰어? 넌 할 조던이니까 네 반지를 찾으라고? 

그게...

초록빛이 파스스 꺼졌음. 할은 고개를 떨구었어. 가녀린 어깨가 아래로 힘없이 축 쳐졌음. 잠시 말이 없던 할은 이내 정신을 도로 바짝 차린 모양인지 고개를 다시 들고는 주먹을 꽉 쥐었어.

시네스트로가 틀렸을 리 없어. 그 사람이 날 할 조던이라고 불렀다면 난 틀림없는 섹터 2814의 그린랜턴 할 조던일 거야. 

만약 시네스트로가 너를 존이나, 카일이나, 아니면 뭐 전혀 다른 이름으로 불렀다면? 네가 그린랜턴이 아니라 그의 사적인-성적인- 도구일 뿐이라고 말했다면 그때도 그렇게 믿었을 거야? 단지 시네스트로가 그렇게 말했기 때문에? 

시네스트로가 날 다른 이름으로 부를 리 없어.

하지만 그랬다고 가정해보자고. 그 사람이 널 존 스튜어트라고 부르면 넌 존 스튜어트고 카일 레이너라고 불렀으면 카일 레이너가 되는 거야?

나는.....나는......

좋아, 네가 날 붙들었으니 하는 말인데 난 할 조던의 친한 친구이자 동료였어. 그리고 난 이제부터 네가 할 조던이 아니라고 할 거야. 네가 할이 아니라 전혀 다른 사람 같아보이는 건 반지를 걸고 할 수 있는 진담이거든. 그럼 넌 이제 뭐가 되는 거지? 시네스트로가 할 조던의 시체에 자신의 상상력을 덧붙여 만들어낸 사념체?

난 사념체 따위가 아니야!

순간 방 안이 진동했어. 방을 덮고 있는 의지의 막을 타고 떨림이 동심원처럼 퍼져나갔지. 그 중심에 있는 건 할이었음. 할은 진심으로 화를 내며 부들부들 떨고 있었고 억울했는지 눈물을 뚝뚝 떨어트리고 있었음. 약해보이기 싫었는지 아랫입술을 짓씹고 손등으로 눈물을 훔치던 할은, 별안간 제 손목을 비틀어 꺾더니 멀쩡한 손을 몸에서 뜯어내어 초록색의 의지가 핏방울처럼 뚝뚝 흘러내리는 모습을 보여주었음.

그래, 실은 내가 정말 시네스트로가 말하는 그 할 조던인지 잘 모르겠어. 시네스트로가 나더러 내 반지를 내으라고도 했는데 어떻게 해야 그게 나타나는 건지도 모르겠고 애시당초 시네스트로는 왜 그날 내 눈앞에 나타난 건지도 모르겠어. 하지만 나는 신을 사랑해. 정말 사랑해서 그를 위해서라면 내 손목도 발목도 목숨도 바칠 수 있어. 그 사실 하나만큼은 내 다른 모든 것 이상으로 확실한 감정인걸. 심지어 내가 양과 사랑에 빠졌다고 믿었던 순간에도 난 그 짐승에서 시네스트로를 보았고 그 가여운 동물을 구해주고 싶어 내 살가죽을 벗겨냈어. 아마, 아마 난 그래서 살아있는 걸 거야. 그를 사랑하는 마음을 한순간도 잊은 적이 없으니까. 이 감정이 끊기지 않는 한 나는 죽은 적이 없고, 시네스트로 역시 나를 사랑한다면, 그리고 그 사람이 바로 섹터 2814의 할 조던이라면, 그렇다면 난 할 조던인 거야.

할은 미처 눈치채지 못한 듯싶었지만, 킬로웍은 바닥에 떨어져 고인 초록색의 피가 스스로 덩어리져 작은 심장 모양의 구조물이 되는 장면을 목격했음. 눈을 깜빡이는 사이 기화해 사라져버렸지만 분명 그건 그 짧은 시간 동안엔 거기 있었어. 반지 없이도 구조물을 만들어낼 수 있고, 갈기갈기 찢어진 몸도 붙일 수 있고, 커피도 익숙하게 마실 수 있다라. 킬로웍은 할이 처음으로 커피의 존재를 알려주던 날을 아직도 기억했어. 지구인들은 잠을 쫒기 위해 쓰고 맛없는 걸 일부러 들이킨다지? 킬로웍이 정의할 수 있는 한 그건 분명한 의지의 발현이었어. 그러니까 다시말해 그는 할, 내지는 할이 아닌 그것에서 의지를 보았고, 그 간절함이 살아숨쉰다면 그건 분명 이 인간 본연의 자아일 터였지. 그리고 자아를 가진 생명체가 인공의 사념체일 리가 없었음. 

그렇다고 해도, 너 스스로가 할 조던이라는 확신이 없다면 너는 할 조던이 될 수 없어. 너는 그사람이라기엔 너무나도 많은 부분이 다르다. 

킬로웍은 떨어져나간 할의 손목을 받아 들고는 상처부위가 아물도록 잘 잡아주었음. 그런 뒤에 반지로 붕대를 만들어 다친 부분을 둘둘 감싸주었지. 할은 저리 치우라는 듯 그를 살짝 밀쳤지만 이내 얌전해졌지. 

나의 친구였던 할 조던은 이미 죽었다. 

할은 이제 대답이 없었음. 힘이 다해버린 것일까? 킬로웍은 두 손으로 허리를 짚었어.

하지만, 나는 신입 랜턴들을 가르치는 일을 맡고 있고 네겐 그린랜턴이 될 자질이 충분해. 뭐하고 있어, poozer, 그런 축 늘어진 태도로는 훌륭한 그린랜턴이 될 수 없다. 

정말? 정말 날 도와줄 수 있어? 난 진짜로 내 반지가 필요해.

시네스트로는 일주일 뒤에 반물질 우주로 추방될 거다. 너 역시도 같은 날 죽게 될 거고. 일주일이면 제법 촉박하겠지만 네게 정말로 의지가 있다면 아주 불가능하진 않겠지. 

나는 해내야만 해.

 

 

그리고 킬로웍이 할에게 다시한번 그린랜턴이 되는 법을 가르쳐주는 거임


End file.
